New Begininngs
by Shinari-chan
Summary: Sanzo, Goku, Goyjo, and Hakkai finally finished there journey and are now living long happy lives. But what happens when one day Hakkai and Gojyo come to Goku's and Sanzo's house with some news? What could this news be? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyuki Fanfiction Story

**Chapter 1:**

After their long journey Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo are finally being able to relax. Also as time went on Sanzo and Goku are now a couple after Sanzo finally told Goku how he felt. (Finally) As for our two demons they are also a couple after Gojyo also told Hakkai how he felt of course it took him a lot less time then Sanzo but who's keeping track. So now we join our group as they are at Sanzo's and Goku house, and Hakkai and Gojyo have some interesting news………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the urgent news that you two had to wake me up from a well deserved nap?"

Sanzo asked while looking at his two demons friends Hakkai and Gojyo while he took out his pack of cigs. Goku on the other hand was getting everyone something to drink. After the task was done he sat next to Sanzo taking the lit cig out of his mouth earning him a great glare from the priest.

"I thought you quit these stupid things or do you want to die sooner?" Goku asked looking at his lover.

"I wish then I wouldn't have to deal with annoying monkey boys."

Goku glared at him, grabbed the pack of cigs and threw them in the trash. Meanwhile their guests where enjoying the little glaring match between their friends. This continued for a little while, that is until Hakkai cleared his throat to get their attention…which worked to a point but then failed. Gojyo saw this and decided to do things his way.

"Hey priest, monkey boy if you two are done with your lover spat Hakkai and I would like to tell you why we came over."

That most defiantly worked, both men looked at the other and waited for the news to be told.

"Thank you….now Hakkai as you were saying."

Hakkai smiled sweetly at his lover and cleared his throat and looked at both of his friends making sure they were paying attention this time, which was a definite yes considering the look he got when he looked at them.

"Well as you both know me and Gojyo are now seeing each other and also living with each other….as you two are…..well the reason we came over is to say that we are…."

Hakkai's words died as a bright shade of red shown on his face. The other men in the room where growing inpatient with all this stalling and just wanted to know what it was that was so hard to say.

"Well what is it? Are you going to get married or something?"

Goku asked turning his head to the side. Sanzo just rolled his eyes at the comment and took a sip of his drink not really caring about what they had to say.

"Actually we….are….um….how do you put this…..um….with child…."

Hakkai said with the last words too soft for Sanzo and Goku to hear. Gojyo looked at the other two who where still clueless about what just came out of his lover's mouth.

"Um….Hakkai-san I couldn't hear the last part can you repeat it a little more loudly?"

Goku asked straining to hear him. Sanzo just sighed and continued to drink his tea. Hakkai lifted his head up to look at the people across the table and sighed in defeat.

"I said that we are….with child…."

(Silence)

"Oh well that's nice……WHAT!!"

Goku yelled as he jumped into the air and landed on top of Hakkai who ended up on the floor on his back thanks to Goku's pounce. Which did not make Gojyo the least bit happy at all.

"Hey Goku get off of him you animal you might hurt the baby."

Gojyo said, Goku suddenly shot up off of Hakkai and sat down on the floor sitting in front of Gojyo looking at Hakkai in wonder. His eyes as wide as dinner plates, but he kept staring at his friend.

"Wow Hakkai that's awesome don't you think so Sanzo….Sanzo?"

Goku asked as he noticed that his lover wasn't in the room at the moment. Goku stood up and stomped off after his lover leaving his two friends in utter confusion. Gojyo looked at his lover who was still on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He walked over to help him when he noticed that Hakkai had tears in his eyes.

"Hakkai….what's wrong are you hurt…..that son of a…"

Gojyo stopped his sentence as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him and help him into a chair waiting for Hakkai to calm down a bit so he could talk.

"I'm fine Gojyo….It's just….just that I thought Sanzo would of a least said something or at least acknowledge that he was happy for us…..that would have been really nice to hear from him…."

Gojyo sighed wrapped his arms around Hakkai and let him cry on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while until they heard Goku yelling at Sanzo. Which made Hakkai flinch in Gojyo's arms but not letting him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SANZO!! I can't believe you…..why did just leave after Hakkai told us the news?"

Goku said as he stood in front of Sanzo and gave him a questionable look. Sanzo just stared back at his little hyper active now pissed lover.

"Sanzo….why are you so-

Sanzo kissed him to cut off Goku. They shared a little kiss until Sanzo broke it both of them panting a little bit from the deepness of the kiss and it made Goku whimper for more. Sanzo just smirked at him then answered his question.

"I left because I already knew that Hakkai was with child."

Goku just stood their mouth open staring at his lover. Sanzo sighed and walked to the archway that leads to the dinning room he left earlier. Goku then got over his shock and followed his lover into the dinning room to their waiting guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo was holding Hakkai in his arms when Goku and Sanzo returned to the dinning room. Goku looked at them then decided to ask what happened after he left to find Sanzo.

"Gojyo what's wrong with Hakkai?"

Gojyo looked at Goku and then to Sanzo but when his gaze landed on the priest he glared at him. Sanzo saw this and returned the glare back to him.

"What's with the glare water sprite?"

"You should know damn well why my Hakkai is like this you self centered prick."

Sanzo then looked at Hakkai who was hiding his face into Gojyo's shoulder. He then sighed and told them pretty much point blank what was what so he could get this over with so they could leave.

"Look I didn't mean to upset you its just that I already knew you were with child I mean I am a priest after all."

Goku looked at Sanzo then back at the other demons and noticed that Hakkai was still not looking at them and still had his face hidden in Gojyo's shoulder.

"Hakkai did you hear Sanzo he said he was sorry."

Hakkai then slowly turned his head to look at his friends then his gaze went over to Sanzo all the while trying to clean his face up before he asked his question.

"How did you know, did you know the moment I walked in?"

Sanzo just nodded and took a seat at the table. Goku then followed suit and decided to ask him a question that was bugging him to no end so he just went ahead and asked anyway.

"So Hakkai do you have any idea what you're going to call your child when its born?"

Hakkai looked at Goku then to Gojyo who smiled sweetly at him tightening his hold on his lover who returned the jester all to happily.

"Um…..no….not really."

"Oh well if you need any help picking names I will be more then happy to help out."

Goku said while he smiled at his friends and wanted to wish them the best of luck with the name picking when Sanzo's deep voice stopped him.

"Hn…you pick names for a baby that should be a real treat."

Sanzo said as he took out other pack of cigs. Goku grabbed the pack and threw them out and glared at his lover and whished he would be nice to him at least once.

"What I can so pick nice baby names why is that so surprising to you?"

"Cuz it's you that's why."

Sanzo said smirking at his lover. Gojyo and Hakkai watched their friends start another glaring match. Suddenly Hakkai felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he yelped out in surprise. Gojyo looked at Hakkai with worry written all over his face.

"Hakkai what is it what's wrong?"

"It's my stomach it hurts."

Goku and Sanzo stopped their glaring match and looked over to their friends and saw the pain in Hakkai's eyes. Goku then stood up and went to get the phone and asked almost panicky.

"Should we call a doctor for you?"

Goku asked as he was becoming worried then looked at Sanzo who had clam look on his face. Which really wasn't making Goku happy in the least and wanted to hit him but decided to yell at him instead.

"Sanzo how can you be so calm at a time like this!!"

Sanzo just stood up and walked over to where Hakkai and Gojyo were sitting. And was about to help when Gojyo's voice stopped him.

"What are you doing priest?"

Gojyo asked getting upset and was about to yell some more and maybe hit the priest but Hakkai's weak pain filled voice made him stop in his tracks and looked down at him with worry.

"G-Gojyo….please just let him help…please."

Hakkai said pleadingly with tears in his eyes as he looked at his lover trying to smile at him but the pain was too much that he settled for grabbing Gojyo's hand as another pain filled cramp came. Gojyo on the other hand was trying to battle his emotions at the moment but as he saw the pain his lover was going threw he decided to let the priest help them.

"B….ok."

Sanzo then placed his hand on Hakkai's stomach and had some of his power flow into the stomach which made it start to glow a weird color at first but then it turned back to normal but Sanzo still kept his hand on Hakkai's stomach.

"Sanzo?"

Goku asked as he looked worriedly at his lover and his friends. But was powerless to help as he saw the pain that Hakkai was in and how Sanzo was transferring his power into his stomach so he decided to keep watching. Sanzo ignored Goku's plea and continued passing his power into Hakkai's stomach.

"There the pain should be gone now."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo then felt that the pain was completely gone. He sighed softly as he leaned into Gojyo and took slow breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"What did you do?"

Gojyo asked as Hakkai smiled with relief on his face. Finally getting to calm down, and breathing normally, his smile never leaving his face.

"All I did was delay the newborns from acting up to much."

"Oh ok that's good…..WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEWBORNS!!"

Gojyo yelled as he had shock written all over his face. Sanzo just signed and rubbed his temples getting very irritated and that he really needed a cig but Goku threw all his packs away.

"I mean you are going to have more than one child."

Goku was in shock also from the news. He stared at his lover with a very confused look and wanted to know how in the hell did Sanzo know that Hakkai was going to have more than one child.

"How do you know that Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked at Goku who kept staring at him waiting for an answer. Sanzo slowly smirked at him and sighed as he turned his attention back to the shocked looking demons that were sitting on front of him.

"When I put some of my powers into Hakkai's stomach I was able to see how they were developing that's all."

Goku just stared at him. Sanzo seemed full of surprises ever since they started dating, but even though Sanzo could be a huge ass Goku was still very proud of him and loved him even more then before.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that."

Sanzo just smirked and went to sit down again took a sip of his drink and watched as Goku slowly came over to him. Goku then took a deep breath and decided to sit on his lover's lap all the while smiling at him telling him without words that he was very proud of him, he then nuzzled his head on Sanzo's chest and sighed with content. Sanzo looked at his monkey lover and just slowly smiled at him and caressed his hair. While Goku and Sanzo were in there little moment Gojyo looked at Hakkai who was speechless at the news.

"Hakkai did you hear that we are going to have more than one child."

Gojyo said smiling sweetly and holding Hakkai closer. Who repeated the jester also smiling at his lover and sighed again at all the happiness he was feeling.

"Yes I did……thank you Sanzo."

Sanzo looked up from his position in the chair and had Goku on his lap who was starting to fall asleep with a bright smile on his face. But Sanzo just nodded his head and took another sip of his drink.

"…..Awwww now that's something you don't see every day….Well I think it's time we get going ready Hakkai?"

Gojyo asked his lover who was starting to get tried. But he couldn't help but smirk at the little love scene that he was watching between the priest and the monkey boy. Hakkai looked up at him and smiled while nodding. He also saw the scene and couldn't help but smile at his two friends.

"…..mmm…..huh….oh wait guys let me walk you to the door ok."

Goku said waking up from his little nap on Sanzo's lap and walked over to the door and held it opened so his friends could leave. Hakkai and Gojyo were about to leave the house but Sanzo's voice stopped them.

"Hakkai."

Hakkai turned towards him and waited for Sanzo to continue with his words. But smiled at him nonetheless.

"Yes Sanzo-san?"

"Take it easy for a while got it."

Hakkai smiled kindly at him as his smile brightened even more then turned to Gojyo and took his hand that he was offering him to leave. But turned once more to his friends and smiled again.

"I'll be sure to do that goodnight Sanzo-san, Goku-kun."

Goku then watched as they left and he waved them goodbye until they were out of sight and closed the door, which he then leaned against and sighed.

"Man what a day."

Goku said as he straightened up and started walking to the dinning room where Sanzo was sitting. He then smiled at his lover as he spoke the next words which made Sanzo look at him.

"Sanzo you surprised me today."

"Oh really know that's an improvement."

Sanzo said as he got up and walked to the bedroom and wanted to get ready for bed cuz he was really tired. Goku got up and followed him with a confusing look on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means."

"Which is?"

"That your stupid."

"Hey!"

Goku then followed Sanzo into the bedroom and saw Sanzo walking to the bed and turned off the lights he then climbed into bed with his back towards Goku.

"Shut up already and go to sleep."

"Meanie…."

Goku said as he too climbed into bed and was about to turn his back to his lover but Sanzo then rolled over and pined Goku under him and smirked at him.

"Am I now?"

Goku smirked back while looked into his lover's eyes that suddenly seemed to be filled with lust and want. Goku then decided to lick Sanzo's nose playfully and giggled as he answered Sanzo's question.

"Yep."

"Will see about that."

Then Sanzo closed the distance between Goku's and his lips and kissed him deeply and one thing lead to another and they made love until sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys I had a hard time making this chapter so I hope you enjoy it so without further delay her is the long awaited chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Goku was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. He turned over to look at the clock which read 6:00 in the morning, he then groaned softly and reached over to pick up the reciver.

"H-Hello?"

"Goku I'm sorry its so early but I was wondering if you could ask Sanzo to come over cuz I need to talk to him right away."

"Its alright Hakkai I'll try and wake him up so just hold on a sec."

Goku was a little worried at the tone that Hakkai was using. So he put the phone down and turned back over to look at his lover. He smiled sweetly at him as he brushed a piece of hair out of his face. Sanzo feeling this leaned into the touch and smiled in his sleep. Goku leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips to try and get his attention. At the feel of his lover's kiss Sanzo kissed back and pulled away looking at his little monkey lover with a sleepy look on his face.

"Who's on the phone at this time of the day?"

Sanzo said as he snuggled closer to his pillow. Goku smiled at this and sighed cuz what he was about to say his lover wasn't gonna like at all.

"It's Hakkai he wants you to come over right away, he has something to talk to you about."

"About what?"

"He didn't say."

"Is he still on the phone?"

Goku then handed the phone over to a still out of it Sanzo. As he took the phone he let loose a big yawn. Goku decided that if they were already up that he would make some coffee, so his Sanzo would be able to function properly.

"Yea what is it Hakkai?"

"Oh morning Sanzo I am really sorry that I woke you but I need you to come over right away."

"I got that much but for what reason?"

"Its about the twins I think that something is wrong with them."

"Well have you been feeling any different then yesterday?"

"Um well no, not that I or Goyjo noticed."

"Well then what is the problem cuz from what you have told me I don't think anything is wrong."

"But could you please come over anyway, just to make sure?"

"Aww man.....do I have to I mean its 6:00 in the morning for gods sake."

Goku walked into the room at that moment carrying Sanzo's coffee and a cup of tea for himself. He then walked over to the bed and placed the mug on the side table, while he took his cup and sat down next to his lover.

"I think you should Sanzo, it might make Hakkai and Goyjo feel better."

"Goku who's side are you on here?"

"Yours Sanzo, its just that it would be nice of you to do what Hakkai asked I mean its just for a little while anyway right?"

Sanzo looked at his monkey for a moment then he sighed in defeat. He was not going to like this at all, nope not one bit.

"Alright I'll come but not until I have my coffee got it?"

"Yes of course Sanzo thank you so much."

"Yea, Yea."

With that Sanzo hung up and laid back down on the bed looking up at the celling, while closing his eyes. Goku saw this and decided to take the coffee off the table and stick it under Sanzo's nose to get him to wake up and get ready.

"Come on Sanzo I made your favorite coffee for you."

"Aww but Goku I don't want to go I'm still sleepy."

"Well so am I but you don't see me going back to sleep do you?"

Sanzo then turned to his lover, took his coffee, downed it in one shot, then got up and went to the bathroom to get a shower, all the while with an angry look on his face. Goku on the other hand smirked at his back as he leaned back against the backboard and sighed in contentment. He knew getting him his coffee would motivate him to get his ass moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Hakkai and Gojyo's home with a still upset Sanzo and a smiling Goku. Goku knocked on the door and waited for them to answer. As they waited Sanzo went into his jean pocket and pulled out a pack of cigs, he was about to open them but was stopped by a hand on the pack. Sanzo looked up and saw that it was his lover looking at him with an angry look on his face. Not wanting to start a stupid fight especially at this time in the morning, he sighed and crumbled the pack of cigs and threw them in a trash bin that was next to the house. Goku smiled at him, then turned his attention back to the door as it was pulled open.

"Hi Goku, Sanzo."

Gojyo said as he greeted his friends at the door. Goku waved at him and walked into the house looking for Hakkai, Sanzo on the other hand just grunted a greeting and slowly followed his lover into the house. Gojyo smirked at his friend and just had to say something.

"Had a rough morning huh priest?"

"Shut up you pervy water sprite."

"Ooh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning huh?"

"I sware if you don't stop speaking you will be talking through your ass in a second."

Gojyo was about to say something back but was stopped by his lover walking or in this case wabbling into the room with the help of Goku. Hakkai smiled at his friend and motioned for them to follow him into the living room. Gojyo took Goku's place next to Hakkai as he lead the way into the living room.

"Gojyo I hope you didn't start anything with Sanzo I really need him in a good mood today ok."

"B-B-But h-he started it."

"I DID NOT YOU STUPID FUCKTART!!!"

"Oh come on Sanzo you two can finish the fight after we figure out what is wrong with Hakkai alright."

Sanzo just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the sofa. Gojyo slowly placed Hakkai on the chair while he took his place on the love seat holding his lover's hand. Hakkai then turned his attention to his friends to explain the reason for the early wake up call.

"Well the reason we called you here Sanzo is beacause we have a favor to ask of you?"

"Depends on what the favor is."

"Um the reason is that we were wondering if you and Goku wouldn't mind being our childern's godfathers."

Goku was shocked, while Sanzo looked at Hakkai like he was nuts. Hakkai smiled at them like it was the best thing he had ever thought of. Gojyo also smirked at them like they would enjoy the idea too.

"Wait so your telling me that you want us two to become godfathers to your childern."

Hakkai and Gojyo nodded.

"So you woke me up at 6:00 in the morning telling to me to get over here right away, just for me to find out something that could be told over the phone."

"Well Sanzo I think it is a great idea I wouldn't mind being a godfather to their kids."

Sanzo looked at his lover like he had two heads. Goku on the other hand just smiled at him with that silly grin. Sanzo then looked over at Hakkai and Gojyo who were also smiling at him. He then leaned back in the sofa rubbing the space between his eyes slowly before he spoke.

"So that whole thing you said about the twins was bullshit?"

"N-No it wasn't I just wanted to tell you two face to face then over the phone."

"Then why didn't you just SAY that in the first place."

"W-Well I knew if I did you wouldn't come over since what time it was so I told you about the twins acting up so you would come over."

Hakkai said with a little fear in his voice. Gojyo just sat there in silence trying to keep his laughter quiet. Sanzo glared at them for a few minutes then stood up.

"Well since I'm not needed here anymore I am going to leave come on Goku."

"But Sanzo...."

"Sanzo wait please I want you to stay and look at the twins to make sure that they are growing alright."

Sanzo turned back to his friend and saw the pleading in his eyes and sighed.

"Alright I'll stay and check on the twins but after this I am going back home to sleep got it?"

Everyone nodded and so Sanzo then went to work on bringing out his chi as he placed his hand on Hakkai's stomach and closed his eyes to focus he began his exam. As he was doing this Gojyo was petting Hakkai softly trying to soothe him. Goku just stared at his lover in amazement.

"So Sanzo how are they?"

"Yea priest how are my kids?"

Sanzo sighed as he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the soon to be parents.

"They are growing in fine shape and from what I can tell they both have all ten toes and ten fingers."

"Oh that's great to hear."

Hakkai smiled at his friend and nuzzled close to Gojyo. Gojyo kissed him on the forehead and smiled also. Goku also smiled at them and his lover. He was so happy that his friends were going to have two healthy twins in a few months and he couldn't wait for his new godchildren to be born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo and Goku arrived back home after he helped Hakkai with his kids. As they walked into their house Sanzo went strait to the bedroom to go back to sleep. Goku watched as his lover went into the room and flew onto the bed and closed his eyes. He then smiled at him as he walked into the room and slowly crawled onto the bed.

"What do you want now monkey boy?"

Sanzo's grumpy, tired voice made Goku freeze in place with his eyes wide looking down at his lover.

"Um....n-nothing I just wanted to lay down with you that's all."

"Humph yea right now what do you want?"

"Sanzo I said nothing why can't you trust me when I tell you that?"

"Gee I don't know maybe because EVERY time you do what you are doing now you want something so for the last time WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!"

Sanzo screamed at Goku who flew off the bed and hid behind the door. Sanzo glared at his lover for a minute before turning around and going back to sleep. Goku seeing this decided to just get the hell out of there. He went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat but of course he never learned how to cook.

So as Goku was trying to cook something Sanzo was finally getting the rest he needed......at least that is what he was hoping for but of course he was failing to get any rest because of all the racket in the kitchen.

"Oh that animal is going to get it."

Sanzo then stood up and stomped out of the room to head strait for the kitchen and the soon to be dead monkey, so he went to the kitchen door and put his ear against the wood to listen to what the monkey boy was trying to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku was trying to make pancakes but for some reason he was having trouble getting the flour out of the cabinet considering it was on the top shelf and he couldn't reach it. As he tried to grab the jar his foot slipped off the chair he was standing on and he fell off the chair landing on the floor with his face looking at the cabinet as the jar was shaking from the impact of Goku's fall and as he stood up Sazno's voice came threw the door.

"Goku what the hell are you doing in there?"

"Um....just trying to make breakfast for you."

"What are you talking about you never learned to cook?"

"Well it never hurts to try right?"

"Goku I swear if you burn the house down I will kill you got it."

But as Sanzo finished his statement the fire alarm went off. Sanzo suddenly started to slam his shoulder into the door to try and open it.

"GOKU WHY THE HELL IS THE FIRE ALARM GOING OFF!!!!"

"Uh....OH SHIT!!!"

Goku then ran over to the stove and saw that the oil he had for the bacon was on fire. He went under the sink to get the baking powder but he couldn't find it. Sanzo on the other hand finally got the door open and saw the fire on the stove. He went to where Goku was grabbed him and threw him back as he grabbed the baking soda and pourded it on the stove and put the fire out.

He then turned back to his lover who was now hidding under the table.

"Goku why in the hell were you trying to cook when I told you that you didn't know how."

"........uh.......I....I'm sorry....Sanzo....I....just wanted to make you something to eat......"

Sanzo glared at him and threw the table back and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Goku was shaking with fear at this moment. Sanzo then carried him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Goku looked up at his lover with so much fear he was afraid to speak.

"I guess I need to punish you and make you learn your place."

Sanzo then jumped on top of his lover and kissed him so hard that when he broke the kiss Goku's lips were bursed. Goku tried to get out of this but his lover continued his punishment. This continued for a long time until Sanzo stopped and looked into Goku's eyes.

"Now I am going to go and clean up your mess and you are going to stay in here for the rest of the day understnd and if I see you trying to come out I will get my fan and beat the shit out of you."

Goku seeing the way his lovers eyes went from purple to red he just nodded and stayed where he was as he watched Sanzo leave the room and close the door behind him with a slam. Goku then sighed turning around to face the wall.

"Oh man I am in so much trouble, I really need to learn how to cook and fast."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Sanzo was in the kitchen cleaning Goku's mess he made a few hours, Goku was in the bedroom where Sanzo left him. He sat on the bed thinking on how he could learn how to cook so he wouldn't have to repeat his disaster again. Suddenly a thought came to him, he then got off the bed and walked over to the window and slowly opened it as to let Sanzo know that he was trying to escape. So with one last look at the room and listening for any sounds of Sanzo coming, when there was none he jumped out and ran down the road towards a very familiar house.

"Man that monkey is so in for it later I swear it."

Sanzo said to himself as he cleaned up the last part of the kitchen and put the cleaning tools away. He then went over to the stove and put a pot of water on to make some tea. As sat down at the table to read the paper and wait for his tea to be done he felt something strange. But as he was about to go and figure out what was bugging him his pot on the stove went off signaling that the tea was ready.

"Hmph well I guess it was nothing, oh well at least I get to drink my tea in peace for once, and I guess I should feed the monkey boy soon I hope he learned his lesson cuz if he didn't he is really in for it."

But UN noticed by the priest was that in the bedroom where a certain monkey boy was supposed to be was now gone.

Meanwhile at Hakkai and Gojyo's house, Gojyo was getting dinner ready for him and his lover when a knock came at the door. He stopped putting the last set of utensils on the table to look at the clock on the wall, which showed that it was 7:00pm and wondered who it could be. So he walked to the door as another knock came at the door. He signed once more and opened the door to reveal a very out of breath Goku leaning against the door frame trying to get his breath back.

"Goku what the hell are you doing here, I thought you went with the grumpy priest to make sure he got the sleep he was so dieing to get back to?"

"I have to talk to Hakkai is he busy?"

Goku said as he finally got his breath back and stood up straight looking at his friend. Gojyo looked back into the house to see if Hakkai was anywhere near the living room but he noticed that he wasn't, so he turned his attention back to his monkey friend and he stood aside and let him in.

"Hakkai is probably in the bathroom taking a bath so wait in the living room while I go see if he is done all right?"

Goku nodded and walked into the living room and sat on the couch he sat on early that day. He looked around the room finally taking in the way it was laid out. The room was very spacious with a long sofa against the far wall, a chair in the other corner, another smaller sofa against the wall facing the entrance to the room, and the sofa he was sitting on was next to the entrance to the hallway. The walls were painted a very light blue, which Goku liked a lot.

"This house is very nicely furnished and well painted."

"Well thanks monkey boy I thought so to when I painted it and put the furniture in."

Goku jumped at the sound of Gojyo's voice. He then looked at the man as he walked back into the kitchen and continued putting the finishing touches on dinner. Goku watched him in wonderment completely surprised that the pervy water sprite could cook. He then walked into the kitchen and waited for Gojyo to finish the dish he was putting on the plates.

"I didn't know you could cook water sprite?"

"I didn't cook this Hakkai did, I am just making sure nothing burns and putting the food on plates so it can cool off before we eat."

"Oh well is Hakkai coming out soon?"

"Yea he just finished getting out of the tub and is getting dressed, so what do you want to ask Hakkai anyway?"

Goku was silent for a minute as he looked away from his friend. Gojyo looked at him with a questionable look on his face, he was about say something but was stopped as his lover slowly walked into the room looking at the two men in his house.

"Hi Goku what brings you here?"

"He wants to ask you something sweetie."

Hakkai looked at his lover, smiled at him and turned his attention back to the young boy standing in his dinning room. Goku looked up at Hakkai as he waited for him to answer his question.

"Oh hi Hakkai how are you doing?"

"Fine, but what brings you here Goku did you and Sanzo get into a fight or something?"

"Uh…. you could say that…um Hakkai…. I was wondering?"

"Yea."

"Could, could you maybe…. um…. teach me how to cook…?"

Hakkai was surprised at this question and looked at Gojyo to see if he heard him, Gojyo on the other hand had to catch the dish he holding before it hit the floor, as he looked at Goku as if he had two heads. Hakkai turned back to Goku and smiled at him softly, he then walked to the boy and took him by the wrist and together they sat down at the dinning table.

"Goku did you try to cook something for Sanzo but it went wrong?"

"Yea…. he was really angry that I made the whole kitchen a disaster area?"

"I see…"

"He doesn't know I'm here by the way?"

"What?"

Gojyo said as he put all the food plates down on the table and sat down across from Goku and his lover. Hakkai just shook his head; he then turned his attention back to Goku who was now trying to hide a blush that formed on his face.

"Goku we need to call Sanzo and tell him that you are here he is probably freaking out as we speak.

Uh oh….

Sanzo just finished making a meal for his lover and was about to take it to the bedroom where his so called lover was suppose to be. But he was stopped by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sanzo?"

"Yea what is it now Gojyo?"

"Um Goku's here with us cuz he wanted to ask Hakkai something."

(Silence)

"Uh Sanzo?"

The sound of the phone hitting the floor was the only response he got from the priest. Sanzo ran to the bedroom and threw the door open to find it completely empty. Sanzo's hands turned into fists and he shaking with rage.

"GOOOOOOKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

Gojyo heard Sanzo's voice from where the phone was sitting on the floor. He then turned his head to Goku with a smirk on his face. Goku was puzzled for a minute until he finally understood what was so funny.

"Man your in BIG trouble now."

"Gojyo…you're not helping."

"What I'm just stating the truth is all."

Hakkai just shook his head at his lover and turned back to a frightened Goku. He took Goku to the living room and made him sit on the couch. Gojyo followed them all the while still holding the phone. He about to say something but was stopped by the sound of Sanzo getting back on the phone.

"Gojyo are you still there?"

"Yea"

"Good I will be there in a few."

With that the phone went dead and Gojyo sighed as he looked at the phone and hung it up. He then walked into the room and sat down next to Hakkai and told him what Sanzo said before he hung up. Hakkai nodded and rubbed Goku's back trying to calm him down.

"Goku Sanzo is on his way over."

"Oh great now he really is going to hate me."

"He is not going to hate you Goku I promise you."

"Yea that's easier said then done."

Goku said as he sighed and turned away from Hakkai. Gojyo looked at the scene in front of him and for once he didn't know what to do. Goku then stood up, turned back to look at his two friends.

"Well I guess I should get going before Sanzo turns your house to rumble."

"Goku wait."

Hakkai said from his place on the couch. Goku turned back to him and waited for him to continue.

"If you want to learn how to cook I will be more than happy to teach you all right?"

Goku smiled at him and nodded his thanks and walked to the door, he was about to open the door but the sudden movements of the door leaving its hinges made him freeze. As the dust settled Goku saw a very pissed Sanzo holding a fan in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Uh…hi Sanzo."

"Goku you little…."

Sanzo's trailed off as Goku was suddenly pulled into a breath taking hug. Goku was in so much shock that he didn't know what to do. Hakkai and Gojyo just sat on the couch with their mouths wide open. The room was in complete silence for a few minutes, but Goku's shocked filled voice broke it.

"S-S-Sanzo are you all right?"

"Goku you have no idea what things went threw my head when I saw that you weren't in the room."

"Sanzo it's ok I was with Hakkai and Gojyo I wanted to talk to Hakkai for a few minutes."

"I know Gojyo told me when he called. But the next time I tell you to stay home I MEAN it got it."

Sanzo said as he released his lover and looked him straight in the eye. Goku gulped and nodded, Sanzo smiled sweetly at him, kissed his forehead and stood up to face his other friends in the room. Hakkai and Gojyo still stared at their friend still shocked at what happened just a few minutes ago.

"Well Gojyo, Hakkai, I will be leaving and taking Goku home."

"WHAT!!! You're just gonna leave and not fix our door you just knocked off the frame?"

"Gojyo calm down I'm sure Sanzo didn't mean to break our door right Sanzo?"

"Yea yea, well anyway Goku you ready?"

"Um…yea I guess…"

Sanzo looked at his lover with a questionable look on his face. He was about to say something but Hakkai's voice stopped him.

"Sanzo the reason Goku came here was because he wanted to ask me if I would teach him to cook, considering the whole kitchen mess he made at your house."

"What?"

"Yea that monkey of yours surprised me too when he asked Hakkai to teach him."

"I think its going to be interesting to see how he does don't think so Sanzo?"

Sanzo stared at Hakkai and then turned his attention back to a blushing monkey boy. After a while he smiled again at his lover and nodded his agreement. Goku seeing this smiled and jumped up and hugged Sanzo tightly.

"Really Sanzo you'll let Hakkai teach me to cook."

"Yes BUT it's going to take place here got it I DON'T want another mess like the one I cleaned up earlier all right."

"Ok I will do my best to learn what Hakkai teaches me, and when I'm done I will make you the best meal you ever had in your whole life."

"Hn will see."

With that Goku and Sanzo said their goodbyes and left to go home. Gojyo watched them leave hand in hand, shook his head, and signed as he closed the now fixed door that Sanzo put back on its hinges. He then turned to his lover and walked into the living room and sat down next to him.

"Well that was interesting to watch don't you think so Hakkai?"

"Yea I think its going to be fun teaching Goku how to cook."

Hakkai said as he yawned softly. Gojyo smiled at him, kissed his head, stood up, and pulled his lover up with him. He then started to walk to their bedroom to make sure Hakkai got in bed safely and then he lay down next to him.

"I just hope that crazy monkey doesn't destroy our kitchen like he did at his house."

"Don't worry Gojyo I will make sure that he doesn't do that all right?"

"Yea all right I'll hold you to that."

Hakkai smiled at him and nuzzled close to him and closed his eyes and soon sleep took over. Gojyo kissed his head once more and he then let sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi my faithful readers sorry to keep you waiting I finally finished this chapter even though I had MAJOR witters blocks which really sucks. Well anyway here is the next part of the story please sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

The next day Goku arrived at Hakkai's and Gojyo's house around 8:00 in the morning. Gojyo answered the door when Goku knocked all the while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and showing Goku to the kitchen where Hakkai was waiting for him all smiles and wide awake.

"Morning Hakkai."

Hakkai looked up from his recipe book, smiled at the boy, and greeted him with a bright smile.

"Morning Goku I see you are awake and ready to start your lesson."

"Yep so what are we going to do today?"

"I thought we would start out with something easy like eggs and bacon, does that sound good to you?"

Goku nodded as he walked into the kitchen to stand next to his friend waiting for his first lesson to begin.

Gojyo stared at his lover and friend and wondered how in the world they could be so happy and cheerful so early in the morning. So him being the nosy person that he is had to ask.

"Hakkai how can you and monkey boy here have so much energy so early in the morning?"

Hakkai turned his attention to his lover and smiled. He then shrugged his shoulders as he showed Goku where everything in the kitchen was before they started cooking.

"I guess we are just morning people that's all."

"Ah I see well you two have fun making food I'm going to go get a shower and go visit the priest I guess."

"But don't you want to taste what Goku makes when he is done?"

Hakkai asked as he looked at his lover with puppy eyes. Gojyo looked right into those green eyes of his and shook his head with disappointment.

"Oh alright I'll be the taste tester for the crazy monkey."

"Oh thank you, thank you, Gojyo I'll make sure he won't poison it or anything."

Hakkai said as he walked over to him and gave him a chase kiss before turning back to his student who just finished getting all the supplies out for the breakfast he was going to be making.

"Y-Yea can't wait…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few hours later)

Goku and Hakkai finally finished making the food. As Gojyo looked it over, the food actually looked very appetizing. Although looking at food and tasting it are two totally different things.

"Well aren't you going to try any Gojyo, Goku worked really hard on them."

"Yea water sprite you can at least try some there not gonna kill you or anything come on."

Gojyo gave the monkey boy a little glare then turned to his lover with the puppy eyes.

"Do I really need to Hakkai…I mean I'm sure they do taste good but…"

"Gojyo…."

Gojyo noticed the tone of voice Hakkai used. So he sighed, sat down at the table at looked at the food in front of him. He then took one more look at the two men behind him. Hakkai gave him a warning glare and with that he gulped at the food and slowly took a fork full and placed it in his mouth.

"Well?"

Hakkai said after a few minutes.

"Yea what do you think Goyjo?"

Gojyo swallowed the food in his mouth took a drink of water and turned his attention back to the men behind him.

"I think Sanzo is going to have a heart attack after he eats this."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Gojyo that was not a nice thing to say."

Hakkai said as he glared at his lover and turned to try and comfort Goku. Gojyo shook his head and waved his arms in front of him.

"No No that's not what I meant…I meant that he would have a heart attack cuz of how good this is, Goku you did a great job the eggs were delicious and the bacon was cooked to perfection."

"G-Gojyo d-do y-you really mean that?"

Gojyo nodded as he smiled at his friend. Goku on the other hand was trying to stop the tears from falling but couldn't so he just let them fall and he ran and hugged Gojyo tightly while he thanked him over and over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Gojyo that really makes me happy."

"Your welcome Goku and don't you think Hakkai deserves some thanks to?"

Goku stopped hugging Gojyo and turned to face Hakkai. He then went over and hugged him softly on account of the babies and all.

"Thanks for everything Hakkai now I can cook Sanzo a breakfast without burning our house down."

"Your welcome Goku."

Goku backed away from his friend and smiled at him. He then looked at the clock and realized that Sanzo would be up soon and he would want his coffee right away. So with one more thanks to both of them and saying goodbye he ran out of the house and went straight home.

Gojyo sighed in relief as he watched Goku leave and run home.

"Man I thought he'd never leave."

"What's that supposed to mean huh?"

Gojyo turned back to Hakkai who was standing in the middle of the dinning room tapping his foot and glaring at him. Gojyo smiled at his actions and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I mean he is finally gone so we can have some time alone together that's all."

Gojyo said as he kissed and nibbled down Hakkai's neck earning him a soft moan. The man smirked at his accomplishment as he continued his teasing. Hakkai closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation he felt as Gojyo's soft lips caressed his earlobe and neck.

"G-Gojyo….b-bedroom….n-now…"

He didn't need to be told twice as he picked his lover up gently and carried him into their bedroom for some one on one time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Goku arrived home he went straight to the kitchen to start making Sanzo his coffee. He looked at the clock when he came in and noticed that it was only 9:30. Sanzo usually gets up around 10:00 so he decided to surprise his lover with breakfast in bed.

"Well I guess I should get started then."

Goku then gathered all the ingredients he would need just like Hakkai taught him to do. Then grabbed the pan and utensil he would be using. Turned on the stove, placed the pan over the burner. Put butter into the pan, enough to coat the bottom but not too much.

"Ok so far so good."

He took three eggs, broke them into a bowl, took a fork and mixed them until well blended. Just like Hakkai said. Then pored the egg mixture into the pan and let them set up. After that he took the bacon strips cut them in half so not to over crowd the pan. Then put some butter at the bottom of the pan just like he did with the eggs. He then placed the bacon strips into the pan and let them fry up until nice and crispy.

"Ok now that they are cooking I will get Sanzo's coffee ready to put into mug."

After he did that he went into the cabinet to grab a plate for the eggs and bacon. Then he returned to the stove just in time to turn off both burners and place the eggs on the plate, and then placed the bacon right beside them after dabbing them dry so the paper towel would absorb all the grease. As he finished that he looked at his masterpiece and sighed with happiness.

"Oh I hope Sanzo likes this."

Goku looked at the clock and saw that it was three minutes till 10:00. So he grabbed the tray he placed the food on and his lover's coffee along with his own and walked into the bedroom. As he entered the room he noticed that Sanzo was just starting to wake up.

"Morning Sanzo I have your coffee."

Goku put the tray down on the dresser, grabbed the coffee and handed it to his lover who just sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. Sanzo smelled the coffee and smiled at it as he inhaled the smell that slowly woke him up before taking a sip.

"Thanks Goku."

"Your welcome Sanzo I also have your breakfast for you I made it myself."

Sanzo froze in mid sip and placed the mug on the nightstand next to the bed. He looked at Goku with wide eyes.

"Y-You ac-actually made me breakfast w-with out burning the house down?"

"Yea Hakkai taught me how to make it when I went over earlier this morning."

"Oh really and how did you do?"

"Hakkai said I did very well for my first time."

"Uh huh well how about the taste?"

Goku smiled at him as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"Well why don't you taste it for yourself and find out huh?"

Sanzo stared at the food for a few minutes then turned back to him. Goku pouted his lips and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Sanzo looked at him once more then to the food. He then sighed in defeat and picked up his fork and picked some egg up and placed it in his mouth.

"Well what do you think?"

Sanzo chewed the rest of the food up then took a sip of his coffee. He placed his fork down and turned to Goku who was about to die from waiting so long.

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo didn't say anything he just grabbed Goku and pulled him closer to kiss his lips with all the love he felt for the silly monkey. The kiss lasted for a couple more minutes but they had to break it for air. Goku was a little winded from the kiss but got back his composure and looked Sanzo straight into the eyes.

"Did you like the food?"

Sanzo smiled at him as he hugged his lover close to him once more, kissed his forehead before pulling back and finally answering his question.

"I absolutely loved it, Goku this is the best breakfast I had in my entire life, I am so proud of you."

"S-S-Sanzo….do you really…."

"Yes I do."

"Oh Sanzo that makes me so happy I love you so much I really, really do."

"I know you do and I love you just as much."

Goku smiled at him and hugged him back and nuzzled his head under Sanzo's chin as he rested his head on his lover's chest. Sanzo then kissed his head once more and sighed in contentment and eating the rest of the food with a smile on his face.

Well there you have it hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed wriiting it. Oh and don't worry I will put the next chapter up real soon, so until then c ya....Oh and don't forget to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I am so happy that you are all enjoying this story. So without further adue here is the next chapter enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

**(Few Months later)**

The next morning Gojyo was woken up by loud moans coming from the bathroom that was across from the bed. He looked around and noticed that Hakkai wasn't in bed with him, so he got up and went into the bathroom to find his lover's head hovering over the toilet once again.

"Hakkai you ok?"

Hakkai raised his tired head from the toilet and glared at his clueless lover.

"Do I look alright huh? Do I really seem ok to you?"

Hakkai said getting a little irritated. Gojyo was surprised for a minute and didn't respond right away as he just stared at his sick lover. Hakkai's glare suddenly disappeared and was replaced by sorrow.

"Oh G-Gojyo I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Gojyo sighed as he kneeled down next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, reassuring his lover that it was fine.

"It's ok Hakkai I know you didn't mean anything bye it, now why don't you go back to bed and rest while I go and get you something to eat ok."

"But Gojyo you don't have to I can do it myself."

Hakkai then tried to get up but failed as he swayed a little and almost fell but Gojyo caught him. Then he carried him out of the bathroom and laid him back on the bed.

"Now you stay here and rest I will be back in a few minutes with your food ok."

"Ok just don't take to long."

Gojyo smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll try not to."

Gojyo then walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. As Gojyo made breakfast Hakkai decided to call Goku and tell him that he couldn't teach him his next cooking lesson. So he picked up the bedroom phone and dialed Sanzo's house number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the phone ringing was what woke up a very tired Sanzo who was trying to sleep. He looked at his lover who was still sleeping and smiled sweetly down at him. The monkey could sleep threw anything. Sanzo sighed and reached for the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sanzo?"

"Yea?"

"Good morning I just wanted to call and let Goku know that he doesn't have to come over today for his lesson ok."

"Yea I'll be sure to tell him."

Sanzo said, as he looked back down at Goku who nuzzled closer to him. Sanzo smiled for the second time that morning.

"Ok well that's all I called for so I'll talk to you la-

Hakkai stopped as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and couldn't breathe.

"Hakkai? Hakkai are you their Hakkai!"

Sanzo yelled into the phone, as he didn't get a response. Goku on the other hand woke up when he heard his lover's panic filled voice.

"Sanzo what's wrong?"

Sanzo tried once more to get Hakkai to answer.

"HAKKAI!"

Sanzo then got out of bed and ran into his closet to get dressed. Goku watched all this wondering what was going on.

"Sanzo what is it what's wrong with Hakkai?"

Sanzo turned to face his lover with panic eyes.

"I think Hakkai is in labor we have to hurry and get to him before something else goes wrong."

With that Goku jumped out of bed and also ran into the closet to get dressed. After both men where dressed they both ran out the door and headed straight for Hakkai's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo was putting the finishing touches on Hakkai's breakfast and placed the food on the tray all the while smiling at his creation. He then took the tray and carried it back into the bedroom.

"Hakkai sweetheart I have your b-

Gojyo stopped his words as he took the scene in. Hakkai was slouched over with his face hidden, and the phone dangling from his hands. Gojyo couldn't do anything but stare at the state his lover was in. But it didn't last long because Sanzo's voice was coming from the phone in Hakkai's hand.

"HAKKAI WE WILL BE RIGHT OVER DON'T WORRY!"

Gojyo then shook his head and ran over to his lover and tried to help him.

"Hakkai, Hakkai!"

Gojyo started to shake him to try and get him to respond but couldn't. He then took his pulse and noticed that it was a little slower then usual. Gojyo was starting to panic, as his lover didn't respond. Just then the front door to the house was thrown against the wall as Sanzo and Goku ran into the house and straight to the bedroom.

"Gojyo put Hakkai on his back."

Gojyo didn't say anything as he kept staring at his now pale lover. Goku walked over to his friend and noticed the look of complete shock on his face. He then slapped him across the face to get his attention.

"What? What happened?"

Gojyo said as he noticed Goku was standing in front of him.

"Gojyo we need to get Hakkai to lay on his back so help me ok."

Gojyo nodded to Goku who then picked Hakkai up and laid him on his back. Sanzo then came up to the bed and sat down next to his friend that was turning a paler color still.

"Ok now I need complete silence I need to check on the twins."

Gojyo just nodded and waited with Goku who was standing next to him watching his lover go to work. Sanzo then placed his hands onto Hakkai's stomach and concentrated his powers so they would flow into his friend's stomach. After a few minutes he was able to get a clear few of the conditions of the twins and the condition that Hakkai was in.

"Ok I can see the twins…they are fine…Hakkai's condition how ever doesn't look good."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING PRIST IS HE DYING!"

"No Gojyo he is not its just that the twins are not in a good position for Hakkai to handle so I am going to try and move them into a position that is better for all of them."

Sanzo then went back to concentrating on Hakkai and the twins to try and see if he could move them in any way possible. Goku was biting his bottom lip nervously watching Sanzo work on Hakkai. He just hope that it doesn't take too much out of him.

"You think he's alright Goku?"

Gojyo said as he too was getting nervous.

"Yea Gojyo I believe in Sanzo so I know Hakkai will be and is fine so try not to worry so much ok."

Gojyo just turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. Sanzo on the other hand was busy trying to rearrange the twins so to not have to much stress on Hakkai's body. So he moved one twin down further toward the bottom of the uterus and the other to the middle of the uterus(yea Hakkai's body changed in order for him to deliver the babies). After the task was done he checked the twins and Hakkai's vital signs and smiled while sighing in relief as he found that all vital signs are normal and Hakkai is now breathing normally. He then turned his attention to the two men beside him.

"Gojyo your children are fine now, and so is Hakkai he just needs to rest some more but other then that he should be fine."

Gojyo smiled at his friend as tears slowly fell down his face.

"Sanzo thank you so much I don't know what I would have done if Hakkai didn't call you."

Sanzo nodded his understanding and smiled once more to the soon to be father. Goku then walked over to him and hugged him tightly to himself, happy to see his lover not to tired after that little rescue mission he just did.

"Your welcome Gojyo."

"So where you correct in you're theory about Hakkai being in labor?"

Goku asked as he stared at Sanzo, then to Hakkai who was breathing nice and even now. Sanzo nodded as he smiled down at his monkey.

"Yes I was he was in labor but the way the twins where positioned just made it hard for Hakkai to breathe so I just moved them around until Hakkai was breathing normal again."

"Well whatever you did I am just happy that everything is fine now."

Gojyo said as he caressed Hakkai's face and kissed his forehead softly. Goku smiled at Gojyo's display of affection then turned his attention back to his lover who was watching the two men.

"Well I guess we can head home then."

"But Sanzo don't you want to stay and make sure Hakkai wakes up ok?"

"Goku I don't think that is a good idea plus I don't think Gojyo wants us to disturb his alone time with Hakkai."

"But"

"But nothing lets go."

Sanzo said as he dragged Goku out the bedroom, down the hallway, and to the front door. They were about to leave when a voice stopped them.

"Sanzo, Goku its fine you two can stay I would really like to have Sanzo do a check up on Hakkai when he wakes up."

"See Sanzo we can't leave now so why don't we just stay here and wait for Hakkai to wake up…please…"

Sanzo looked at Gojyo then back to his lover who was giving him the puppy eyes. He tried his hardest to resist but was failing. So he just sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Alright fine we will stay are you two happy now."

When he received two nods of the head he sighed once more as he sat down on the couch and waited for Hakkai to wake up.

Well thats the end of that chapter. What did ya think? Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the wait guys, I was really busy. But anyway here it is please enjoy.

**Chapter 6:**

As time passed and Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo finished eating breakfast, Gojyo decided to go and check on Hakkai who according to Sanzo should be waking up any minute now. So he stood from the table and walked quietly back to the bedroom. When he arrived at the room he opened the door and closed it softly behind him and approached the bed.

"Hakkai are you ok?"

Gojyo asked as he watched the man on the bed closely. After a few minutes Hakkai finally stirred and opened his eyes to find a pair of very worried red eyes staring back at him.

"G-Gojyo? W-What happened I remember calling Sanzo and then nothing."

Gojyo smiled as a sigh of relief left his tense body. He kissed Hakkai on the head and hugged him.

"You fainted as you were on the phone with Sanzo."

Hakkai's eyes got huge as he heard this. He then suddenly remembered the twins.

"What about the twins are they ok please tell me their ok Gojyo."

Gojyo wrapped his arms around his stressed out lover and comforted him as best he could.

"Yes Hakkai they are fine Sanzo checked on them and had to change their position so you could breathe properly but other then that they are 100% healthy."

Hakkai sighed as he rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

"Wait did you say Sanzo came and helped me?"

"Yea he and Goku are out in the living room I asked Sanzo to check on you after you woke up just to make sure everything is fine."

Hakkai smiled sweetly at the man next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Gojyo I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Gojyo said as he hugged him once more. Hakkai then pulled back and looked at his lover.

"I guess you can go and tell Sanzo that I am ready for my check up."

Gojyo smiled then nodded as he stood up, left the room, and went into the living room to get Sanzo and Goku.

Sanzo and Goku where sitting on the couch, watching TV when Gojyo came out of the hallway with a bright smile on his face. Goku who felt someone approaching turned around in his seat just in time to see his friend come out.

"Gojyo is Hakkai awake yet?"

Gojyo smiled at his young friend and nodded. Goku smiled with happy tears forming in his eyes. Sanzo saw this and pulled Goku into a embrace. He then turned his attention back to Gojyo.

"So do I have permission to go back in and do another check up?"

Sanzo asked as he slowly stood up and stretched his sore muscles and joints. Gojyo again nodded his answer as he walked back into the kitchen to make some tea for Hakkai.

"Good well I better get started."

With that being said Sanzo walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Goku was about to follow but Gojyo stopped him.

"Hey Goku you think you could help me with the tea."

"Sure Gojyo."

"Great."

The two men then set to work making tea. Meanwhile back in the bedroom Sanzo was sitting next to the bed checking over Hakkai once more.

"Sanzo I just want to thank you so much for all you have done for me and Gojyo."

"Its no big deal really I just want to make sure my godchildren come into this world with out any complications."

"Well even so I am still very grateful."

Sanzo smirked at his friend as he did one more look over everything before he was finished.

"Well it looks like everything is in good working order."

"Are you sure?"

Sanzo nodded.

"That's good to know."

Hakkai sighed in relief as he lay back against the headboard. Sanzo smiled kindly at the young man in the bed. Just then a knock came at the bedroom door.

"Sanzo is it safe to come in yet?"

Goku's voice came from the other side of the door. Sanzo smirked at this and shook his head.

"Yea Goku its fine."

Goku opened the door while carrying a tray of teacups and placed them on the table next to the bed. Gojyo followed in after him carrying some sweet pieces of freshly cut fruit.

"Hey Hakkai hwo are you feeling?"

Goku asked as he stood next to the bed next to his lover. Hakkai smiled at the monkey boy.

"I am feeling great Goku thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear I was really worried about you for a while considering the way Sanzo was acting on the phone and everything."

"Its ok Goku I am sorry that I worried you two so much I promise it won't happen again."

"Yea and I'll make sure it doesn't you can count on it."

Gojyo said as he put the bowl of fruit on his lover's lap and sat down next to him on the bed. Hakkai then nuzzled closer to him and sighed in content.

"Thank you Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku."

"Your welcome Hakkai I mean that's what friends are for right?"

"Yes that's right."

"Hakkai why don't you try and eat something."

Gojyo asked as he put a piece of fruit in front of him. Hakkai looked at the fruit then back at the man next to him. He nodded his head, took the fruit, and ate it slowly.

"There you go I'm sure you'll feel much better after you have eaten and so will the twins."

Gojyo said as he softly rubbed his hand over his lover's stomach, which was now pretty big right now. Sanzo and Goku watched this entire scene that was playing out in front of them.

"I guess we should get going then."

Sanzo said as he once more stood up. Goku walked over to his two friends and gave them each hug.

"Hakkai I hope everything goes well for you and the twins when its time to bring them into this world."

Hakkai smiled.

"I hope so too Goku I hope so too."

"Ok then well lets go Goku we have a lot of things to do before the babies come so we might as well get a head start on it."

"Sanzo what are you talking about Hakkai still has at least three or four months doesn't he?"

(Silence)

"Sanzo?"

"Hey priest what's with the silent treatment what are you not telling us."

Gojyo said getting angry again. Hakkai held his hand trying to calm his lover down while he too look at his priest friend.

"Sanzo please tell us what is it."

Sanzo looked at his lover then to his friends with a little smirk on his face.

"Hakkai doesn't have three or four months….

The three men waited for the priest to finish his sentence their eyes glued on him the whole time. Goku was about to say something but Sanzo beat him to it.

"Hakkai has exactly three or four weeks before he gives birth to the twins, that's why I said we should get things ready for them, now lets get home and get things ready already ok."

With that Sanzo walked out of the room leaving three very shocked, surprised, but very happy people behind.

Well there you have it. Did you all enjoy that? Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long to update guys. I have been sick and had writters block. So here is the next chapter of New Beginings enjoy.

**Chapter 7:**

After the shock of the news Goku finally snapped out of his daze, shook his head and followed his lover out of the room. But before he continued he turned back to his friends and said his goodbyes.

"Bye guys I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Y-yea see you then."

Gojyo said as he was still in shock. Hakkai noticed this and softly placed his hand on his and kissed his cheek. Gojyo turned to face his lover at the contact and smiled the brightest smile he ever shown before.

"I-I can't believe it we are going to have our children in a few weeks."

"Yea I know I can't wait to see them and hold them in my arms."

Hakkai said as he sighed happily at the thought of seeing his kids soon. Gojyo nodded his agreement. As they both thought about holding there kids Hakkai had a sudden realization.

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo turned to face his lover at the sudden urgency in his voice.

"What is it Hakkai?"

"I just realized something?"

"What is that?"

"What are we going to name them?"

Gojyo took a few minutes to let the words sink in. He took a deep breath and released it slowly before answering his lover's question.

"I don't know Hakkai I completely forgot about baby names hahaha. I guess I was just to excited about the kids being here soon that I didn't think of any."

Hakkai just sighed and chuckled for a few minutes. Gojyo watched his lover laugh and was about to say something but Hakkai beat him to it.

"Well I don't think its going to be to hard to pick names right?"

"Uh yea I guess your right."

Hakkai then pulled out a pen and notepad from the bedside table. Gojyo smirked as he watched his lover set things up. He realized that picking names for the twins was something Hakkai really looked forward to.

"So have any ideas?"

Hakkai asked staring at Gojyo with beautiful green eyes. Gojyo stared deep into those pools of green. After a few minutes of the staring contest they had Hakkai finally broke away from the game.

"Well I think I have a few names picked so I want to know what you think of them ok."

Gojyo nodded.

Hakkai smiled, as he got comfortable snuggling up next to his lover. Gojyo automatically wrapped his arms around the man caring his children.

"Ok let's hear them."

Hakkai nodded and began reading off the many names he thought were good choices.

"Ok well first is the boys names."

"Ok."

"Rin, Yuri, Tatsuya, Shin, Yuta, Gai, Ren, Maya, Gou, and Kira."

Hakkai finished reading as he turned his attention back to the man next to him waiting for his opinion. Gojyo nodded deep in thought, as he thought a long silence began between them. After a while Hakkai broke the silence.

"Well what do you think?"

"I actually like all the names but we can only pick one right?"

"Yes but if we have two boys we can pick two, so which one do you like more Gojyo?"

Gojyo went over this list on his mind once more before answering.

"I think we should go with Yuta."

Hakkai smiled sweetly at him as he circled the name on the list. Gojyo saw the smile and wondered what it meant.

"I think that is a wonderful choice Gojyo."

"Really?"

"Yes and the reason why is because that is the same name I picked as our first son's name."

Gojyo was surprised for a second as he processed the words. He then smiled at his lover as he pulled him into a warm embrace. Hakkai giggling at the happiness Gojyo was showing melted into the strong arms that held him.

"So what about girls names?"

Gojyo asked still holding Hakkai.

"Um ok let's see here."

Hakkai pulled the list up and scanned over it to find the list of girl names. He smirked triumphantly as he found the right one.

"Ok here they are ready?"

Gojyo nodded.

"Alright."

"Mira, Sakura, Maria, Karou, Yukina, Hikaru, Toma, Fuu, Omi, and Saki."

Again Gojyo went over the list in his mind one last time before making his decision. Hakkai sat quietly and patiently for his lovers answer.

"I like Maria."

Gojyo said as he stroked Hakkai's cheek and pushing some hair out of his face. Hakkai sighed contently from the gesture and smiled at him.

"I like that one too."

Gojyo kissed Hakkai on his forehead as he continued caressing his face. Hakkai just nuzzled into the loving touches.

"Then I guess we are finished with picking names then?"

Gojyo asked as he kissed his lover on the temple and nipped his ear playfully. Hakkai moaned at the warmth he felt against his skin as he again leaned into the touch.

"Y-yea I guess so…"

Hakkai said breathlessly.

"Good then I think its time for some one on one time don't you think?"

Hakkai too worked up to say anything just nodded. Gojyo smirked at the lack of response and took that as his cue to continue his handy work. As the couple continued there clothes were soon removed and thrown around the room. Gojyo smiled down at his beautiful lover and kissed his lips softly.

"I am going to make you moan all night long sweetheart."

Gojyo said seductively as he then made a trail of kisses starting from his neck to his stomach. Hakkai inhaled sharply at first but then ended in soft moans.

"Then what are you waiting for."

Hakkai said with a husky voice filled with lust. Gojyo was a little surprised at the tone in his lover's voice, but shook it off as he happily gave into Hakkai's commands.

"As you wish."

With that Gojyo and Hakkai made passionate love all night long with Hakkai's sweet moans filling the night air.

So that's it for now how was it? i hope you liked it. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

(Week 4)

As the finally four weeks of Hakkai's pregnancy began, everyone was in frenzy. Sanzo and Goku were gathering presents and baby proofing their house so they won't have any problems when Hakkai and Gojyo bring them over to visit. Hakkai was making baby schedules for himself and Gojyo so they wouldn't fight over who would do the tasks to take care of the children. While Gojyo was making the plains for the nursery that they were going to have in the gust room.

"Gojyo do you like this style for the nursery or this one?"

Hakkai asked as he was looking threw baby magazines for styles of nurseries. Gojyo looked over at his lover that was sitting on the couch. He then walked over to see what Hakkai was trying to show him.

"Here let me look."

Gojyo then took the book from Hakkai and looked over both styles. One style was for a boy's room with nice sky blue walls, a medium sized crib with blue railings, with a duck themed music mobile hanging over the crib with matching blankets and pillows. While the girls room was with light pink walls, crib, which was also medium, sized. While the blankets and pillows were cherry blossom themed. Gojyo looked them both over once more before turning to Hakkai.

"I actually love them both so why don't we just paint one side of the room blue and the other pink?"

Hakkai stared at his lover like he had three heads. How could they afford all that stuff even with the formula and cloths? Hakkai was a little uneasy at this thought.

"Gojyo how are we going to afford all this, and the formula, cloths, while trying to get the room done in a few weeks?"

Gojyo just sighed as he kissed his lover on the lips softly. He pulled back at looked into dark green eyes.

"Hakkai its alright I promise we will have everything ready by the due date so please don't worry about it ok."

"But Gojyo how are you going to do all this?"

Gojyo chuckled at Hakkai for a few minutes. Hakkai started to get upset seeing as this situation was not funny to him at all. Gojyo seeing the distressed and angry face on his lover, made him stop his chuckling all together.

"Hakkai I have everything under control."

"Really and how pray tell is that?"

"I asked Sanzo and Goku to help me of course."

"Gojyo we can't keep bugging them for every little thing."

"Hakkai they are the godparents of our children don't you think they would want to be more involved in their lives?"

"Well yes of course but it still doesn't answer the question of how we are going to afford all the things for the nursery."

Gojyo sighed as he walked around the sofa and sat down next to his stressed out lover. He wrapped both arms around the man next to him holding him close before answering.

"Like I said before I have everything taken care of you know why?"

"Why?"

Hakkai asked as he reluctantly nuzzled closer to the man holding him.

"Because I got a surprising call from my brother a couple of days ago. He told me he heard about the good news, and he asked if he could pay for all the furniture and paint for the nursery."

Hakkai was speechless as he heard this information. He wasn't aware that Gojyo's brother had money. Come to think of it he didn't think Gojyo knew his brother had money.

"I didn't know your brother had that kind of money?"

"I am just as surprised as you are believe me."

Gojyo shook his head, as he was still a little shocked at the information he just learned about his older brother.

Flashback

_(A couple days earlier)_

_Gojyo was watching TV, while Hakkai was laying down in the bedroom for a nap. He sighed as he assumed it was Sanzo or Goku calling to check up on how Hakkai was doing. As he grabbed the phone he answered in a tired voice._

"_Hakkai is doing fine Goku, you can stop calling now."_

_There was silence on the other end._

"_Hello? Goku you there?"_

"_Well I am glad that Hakkai is doing well but I want to know how my little bro is doing?"_

_Gojyo almost dropped the phone when he heard the voice on the other side. He was speechless for a few minutes before he finally found his voice again._

"_Ni-san?"_

_Gojyo heard laughter as his answer._

"_Is that anyway to talk to your older brother Gojyo?"_

"_Hn….well that's what happens when you don't hear from a certain brother in years, so what do you want."_

_Gojyo said a little irritated at his brother for calling out of the blue. He hadn't heard from him in almost five years and now all of a sudden he calls now. But how did he get this number, and how did he know about Hakkai? These questions ran through his mind for a while before his brother's voice brought him back to reality._

"_I know its been a while since we last talked and or seen each other, but I decided I wanted to try and reconnect with you."_

"_Oh really and how pray tell did you get this number and how in the hell did you know that I was with Hakkai?"_

"_When I visited Kougaigi he told me that you and Hakkai were dating. And that Goku and Sanzo were also together which surprised me."_

_Gojyo's brother laughed at that as he recalled his chat with his ex-leader. But Gojyo was silent. _

"_Gojyo you ok?"_

"_Huh oh yea but that still doesn't explain how you got this number."_

"_I asked Kougaigi if he knew it and he said that he did so he gave it to me that's all."_

"_Gee wasn't that nice of him."_

_Gojyo grumbled as he sat down on the couch. He then turned his attention to the bedroom to see if there were any noises coming from the room. But none came so he relaxed into the sofa._

"_I thought so and now here we are."_

"_Yea so again what do you want?"_

_Gojyo said getting inpatient with his brother. His brother signed threw the phone and spoke serious._

"_I called for a reason."_

"_What reason is that?"_

_Gojyo asked as that statement got his attention._

"_Well I recently got into a HUGE amount of money and I decided to see if my brother needed any help with living expenses or oh I don't know…baby supplies…?"_

"_You listen here I don't need any money from you even though I don't know how you got it or from who but-_

_The last part of his brother's statement caught him off guard. What did he just say? Baby supplies. Then Gojyo's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as realization sunk in._

"_H-How do you know about the twins?"_

_A little chuckle came threw the line and then his brother spoke._

"_I found out from Goku and Sanzo, I saw them at a store the one day and talked to them for a while. They told me that they were there to by baby proof items and toys for some kids that they were going to be godparents of."_

_Gojyo was speechless as his brother continued his story._

"_I told them congratulations on the godparents thing. Then I asked them whose children were they and that's when Goku told me that they were you and Hakkai's and that you were having twins."_

_Gojyo was trying to comprehend what all this information meant but couldn't find an answer._

"_I admit I was speechless at first but I was happy for you at the same time. Plus I was really surprised when Goku told me that you two were having twins. "_

"_Y-You were?"_

"_Yes Gojyo that's why I told you I wanted to help with getting things ready for the babies. Cuz I know for a fact that you are going to need all the tools and supplies you can get."_

"_B-But why would you help me out now?"_

_His brother signed once more threw the phone._

"_I know I haven't been there for you and I am truly sorry for that but I want to make things right and I want to start by helping pay for anything that has to do with the children."_

_Gojyo stayed quite for a few minutes as he took all this info in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother that has been MIA for five years suddenly asks if he could help pay for his nieces or nephews supplies. All of this was just too hard to believe._

"_But how do I know that you will keep your promise if I let you pay for any of this?"_

"_Gojyo I promise you that I will take care of all the preparations for the twins and even have them delivered to your house. All you have to do is give me all the items you and Hakkai picked out and I will be making sure that all of this will be done before the babies arrive."_

_Gojyo thought about this for a while. Should he let his brother do this or just tell him to fuck off and he would do it all himself? But Gojyo didn't have much money in his accounts and neither did Hakkai, and he did want to make his lover and children happy. Plus if he agreed with this he would have his brother back in his life and his children would have an uncle to care for them. So with a heavy sigh he spoke clearly into the phone._

"_Alright you have my approval to get the babies supplies. But only the things I tell you got it?"_

"_I understand Gojyo, now what is it that you want for the kids?"_

_Gojyo then told his brother all the things that he and Hakkai wanted for the kids room. His brother was silently nodding as he wrote everything Gojyo said._

"_Ok Gojyo I got all of it."_

"_Good."_

"_So if its ok with you may I know the names of my future nieces and nephews?"_

_Gojyo laughed as he nodded._

"_Yea I guess you could. If we have a boy and a girl as twins the boy's name is Yuta. As for the girl her name will be Maria."_

_His brother listened to the names and smiled sweetly at them._

"_Great names bro I can't wait to see them."_

"_Yea neither can w-_

"_Wait what do you mean you can't wait to see them?"_

"_Well I am there uncle aren't I?"_

"_Yea but I thought you were busy doing whatever it is that you do?"_

_Gojyo's brother laughed and shook his head even though he knew his brother couldn't see it._

"_I am aloud to take vacations considering I own the company and all. Besides I thought it would be nice if I could meat my nieces or nephews don't you think?"_

"_Y-Yea but…_

"_Gojyo I really want to meat them plus you and me can get to know each other again. Then I can also say hi to Hakkai I'm sure he won't have a problem with me coming to visit right?"_

"_R-Right."_

"_So there you have it I will be coming to visit before the babies are born and I will be bringing all the supplies with me."_

"_O-Ok…._

"_Great! Well I would love to talk more but I need to get back to work so I will see you when the babies are soon to arrive alright I'll talk to you later ok Gojyo."_

"_Sure."_

With that being said Gojyo's brother hung up the phone. Gojyo just sat there staring at the phone wondering what just happened. But he just sighed and decided to think about it later. He then got up and went into the bedroom to wake Hakkai up for his afternoon lunch.

End of Flashback

Gojyo shook his head at the memory of the phone call with his brother as he was brought back to reality by his lover's voice.

"Don't you think so Gojyo?"

"Huh did you say something Hakkai?"

Hakkai sighed and repeated himself.

"I said I think its nice that your brother and you are talking again and that he decided to help with the kids. I really am happy that you let him. Plus you and him can catch up on things and he can meat his nieces or nephews for the first time."

"Yea I guess…

Hakkai looked at the man next to him and was a little worried about his response.

"Gojyo aren't you happy that you get to see your brother again?"

"Of course I am its just that its been five years since we last talked or saw each other so it might be a little hard for me to talk to him."

"Oh Gojyo I know for a fact that you two will get along great. Besides if you think you are getting uncomfortable you know I will always be here to help you right?"

Gojyo stared at his lover as he looked into deep pools of green. Wondering how in the world did he get someone so compassionate and loving as this man next to him. He then smiled and kissed him deeply as his answer to his lover's question. As they broke for air Gojyo spoke first.

"Yes I do know that and I am very glad that I found someone like you to have my children."

Hakkai kissed his cheek and nuzzled closer before answering back.

"I am very happy too Gojyo and I love you with all of my heart I hope you know that."

"I do know this and I love you just as much Hakkai and that will never change."

Hakkai smiled at that and sighed in contentment sitting next to his lover. Hoping that this moment would last forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Really, Really sorry for the delay guys I would of had this chapter done sooner. But i just had a LOT of things going on so i wasn't able to finish and post this chapter. So again I am sorry for the wait but i am happy to report that i am back and ready for more reviews so enjoy chapter 9 of New Beginings.

**Chapter 9:**

(Week 3)

The third week of Hakkai's pregnancy arrived faster then anyone thought it would. So Goku was checking his list for all the things he would need for the baby shower that he was planning for his friend. Sanzo was sitting in the living room reading a book as he watched his lover run around the house making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. He just smirked at him as he shook his head and put his glasses, and book down. Sanzo then stood from the couch and walked over to his rushing lover.

"You know you don't need to wear yourself out even before the party starts you know."

Sanzo said as he leaned against the doorframe staring at his small monkey boy. Goku looked up from the list he was looking at and glared at him. Sanzo on the other hand just smirked at him.

"Sanzo to you it may be a waste of time but to me I want to plan the perfect baby shower for Hakkai and I want him to always remember this for the rest of his life."

Goku sighed in happiness as he stared off into his own little world. Sanzo saw this and decided to walk over to the table and placed his hands around Goku's shoulders as he then leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"I never said that it was a waste of time, I just said that you shouldn't wear yourself out."

Goku snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his lover's voice. He then turned around to face him. Sanzo smiled down at him as he stole a quick kiss. Goku smiled as the kiss broke and looked into golden eyes.

"Oh Sanzo I know you mean well but I just want to throw the best party for Hakkai that's all."

Sanzo nodded his head, as he understood. He reached over Goku to the list on the table and started to read it to himself. As Sanzo looked over the list, Goku smiled to himself as he was happy that Sanzo was taking an interest in what he was doing for Hakkai and Goyjo. He then stood up from his seat at the table and walked into the kitchen to get something to make some tea.

"Sanzo would you like some tea while I'm making some?"

Sanzo looked up from the list he was looking at and turned his attention to his lover's voice from the kitchen.

"Sure Goku that sounds great."

"Ok it should be ready in a few minutes."

Sanzo nodded as he returned to reading the list over once more. As he read it the sound of the house phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He then walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sanzo how are you and Goku doing?"

"Um...fine who is this?"

"Oh sorry about that I am Goyjo's older brother. I just called to check in and everything."

Sanzo stayed silent for a few minutes as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. How the hell did this man get their number, Sanzo was sure that he told only Gojyo and Hakkai this number so how did Gojyo's brother know it.

"Um Sanzo are you there?"

Sanzo then snapped out of his thoughts as he returned to reality. He cleared his throat and spoke into the phone clearly.

"Yea sorry i was a little shocked is all i didn't know you knew this number."

"Oh sorry my brother gave it to me so i could call and see when the baby shower is and everything."

"Well the shower is tommorrow."

"Ah I see well i hope to see you there then."

"Uh...yea sure."

"Alright then well i got to go so i will see you tommorrow."

"Sure."

With that the phone went quiet and Sanzo looked at the phone completely surprised at the phone call he just went threw. Goku finished with the tea and walked into the living room carrying two cups of tea. He saw Sanzo holding the phone and just staring at it.

"Um Sanzo are you alright who was on the phone?"

Sanzo snapped out of his shock and turned his attention to Goku who was watching him wondering what happened while he was in the kitchen.

"Huh? oh yea i just got a surprise phone call from Gojyo's older brother he wanted to know when the baby shower was so he could come."

"Gojyo's brother I thought they weren't talking to each other?"

"Looks like they are back on talking terms now aren't they."

"Yea seems like it."

Goku shrugged his shoulders and then carried a cup of tea over to Sanzo. The preist took the cup of tea and took a big sip. Goku followed suit but took smaller sips as he sat down on the couch. He then patted a place next to him for Sanzo to sit down, Sanzo walked over to him and took the seat he was offered. Goku then placed his cup down on the coffee table and nuzzled closer to his lover laying his head on Sanzo's shoulder.

"Sanzo?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure your ok?"

Sanzo placed his cup down and turned his full attention to his lover as he pulled him onto his lap. Goku didn't fight the movement and made himself comfortable on Sanzo's lap. Sanzo then placed his hands on each side of Goku's face and stared right into golden eyes.

"I am fine don't worry i was just surprised thats all ok."

Goku nodded his head and smiled happily as he kissed Sanzo softly on the lips and then pulled back. As he pulled back Sanzo smiled and ran his hands threw his think brown locks that shot back up after he finished playing with it..

"Well that is really nice to know cuz if you end up being upset during the shower tommorrow it will not be a very good day for Hakkai and i want it to be a good day for him."

"Yes, Yes I know now why don't you go and finish setting things up while i go and finish my book alright?"

"But don't you want to help?"

Sanzo glared at him as he stood up and walked back to his chair, grabbed his book, sat down, and then continued to read without responding to his lover's question."

"Sigh, alright i'll go finish up by myself then."

Goku then stood up and walked back into the dinning room to put the finish touches to the party decorations, while in the back of his mind he hoped Hakkai really enjoys the party tommorrow.

The next morning Gojyo woke up early to get things ready for Hakkai before he woke up. He walked into the kitchen to get the breakfeast ready to take into the room. He then placed all the food onto a tray and picked it up as he heard the alram go off in the bedroom telling Hakkai it was time to get up. As the alram went off Hakkai started to wake up to try and find the stupid item that was disturbing his sleep. After a few foggy looks around he finally found the item that was making the noise, he grabbed it and threw it onto the floor, Just then Gojyo walked into the room carriyng food and a drink.

"Hakkai is that any way to treat the alarm clock it was just doing its job."

"Well i don't like it i want to sleep."

With that Hakkai turned his back to his lover and pulled the blanket over his head trying to hide from the day. Gojyo just chuckled as he placed the tray down at the end table next to the bed, then slowly grabbed the blanket and softly tried to pull it away so he could talk to Hakkai.

"Come on Hakkai i have your breakfest ready and i'm sure the twins are hungry so why don't you come out of there and get something to eat. Besides you have a baby shower to go to later today anyway."

At the sound of the baby shower Hakkai slowly pulled the blanket down and turned his head to face Gojyo. Gojyo smiled at him as he waited for him to sit up so he could eat. Hakkai sighed softly as he sat up slowly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and felt around for his glasses. Gojyo saw this and reached over his lover and grabbed the glasses and handed them over to him.

"Thanks Gojyo."

"Anytime Hakkai."

Gojyo then kissed his lover's cheek and placed the tray on his lap so he could eat while feeding the twins. Hakkai looked at the layout of food and smiled at the wonderful selection. He then looked back at Gojyo who was watching him the whole time.

"It all looks great Gojyo you really didn't have to do this i would have made something."

"Its fine Hakkai i need to get used to this anyway so when you are not able to get around so well i will be able to help out."

"Gojyo..."

Gojyo smiled and kissed him once more and started to stand up. Hakkai saw this and grabbed his hand before he could walk away. Gojyo looked back at him and wondered what was going on.

"Please stay i want to enjoy this meal you made for me with you."

Gojyo smiled once more and sat back down and pulled Hakki closer but being carful not to spill any of the food. Hakkai nuzzled closer as he sighed in contentment, he then picked up his chop sticks and began to eat his breakfest.

As the time for the party came closer Goku was running around like a mad man making sure everything was in place for the last time and making sure all the food was placed out, along with all the drinks. Sanzo was watching all this and just smiled at him.

"Goku calm down we have two whole hours yet before they get here so take a breath will you."

"I can't I need to make sure all the things are ready for them when they arrrive."

Sanzo shook his head and leaned against the wall as he continued to watch his lover run around. Goku ran from one end of the room to the other as he triple checked everything for the last time. But Sanzo was getting tired of this so he waited until Goku came back into the dinning room once more before he grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. Goku was surprised at this and tried to move back a little but Sanzo wouldn't have it.

"Sanzo...what is it? Is everything ok?"

"How many times must I tell you that all this running around is not good for you now for the last time go and rest for a little while, or I will lock you up in a room for the rest of the day until you calm down."

Goku was stunned for a mintue at the sharp tone in which Sanzo spoke, but slowly sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Sanzo then slowly let go of Goku and backed up so he could look at him properly.

"Good now I want you to go into the bedroom and take a nap and I will wake you before Hakkai and Gojyo get here alright?"

"But Sanzo-

Goku was cut off at the dark look in his lover's eyes, he gupled once then nodded once more before running in the direction of the bedroom. Sanzo watched him enter and then shut the door, he then let loose a breath he did not know he was holding and decided to sit down and try an relax for a few minutes.

_"Ah man this is going to be one very VERY long day I just know it." _

Sanzo thought to himself as he looked around the house at all the items and food for the party and shook his head.

Well there it is I hope you enjoyed it just as much as i enjoyed writting it. Please read and review ok See you guys soon.


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi Guys i am so sorry that i haven't been on to update New Beginings My labtop crashed so I had to buy a new one. So for all of my wonderful readers and supporters I will be updating both stories real soon. So please bear with me for a little while, again I am sorry for the loooooong delay.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 1

Hi everyone I am back lol. I am very sorry for the wait but like I said in my note I had to get another labtop considering my other one crashed. Thank god I had my stories saved on my desktop lol. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, so without further a do here is Chapter 10 of New Beginings ENJOY!

**Chapter 10 (Part1) :**

As a hour passed Sanzo decided to go wake the monkey boy so he will be up when Hakkai and Gojyo arrive. So he placed his book on the coffee table, along with his glasses, then walked towards their bedroom. He opened the door to find Goku sprawled out on the bed with his head about to fall off the side of the bed. Sanzo chuckled at the positon his lover was in but decided to wake him up before he really did hurt himself. As the preist stood next to the bed he smiled down at Goku once more then softly shook him awake. Goku on the other hand just grunted and turned away from the touch. Sanzo shook his head and tried once more with a little more force.

"Goku come on get up its almost time for the party and Hakkai and Goyjo will be here soon."

Goku moaned and once again turned away from Sanzo. Seeing this the preist had enough so he left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, filled the bowl, then walked back into the room. When he returned to the bedroom Goku was still knocked out, so he took a breath, walked to the bed and then turned the bowl upside down over the sleeping monkey.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Goku screamed as he was suddenly soaking wet, freezing, and glacing around the room looking for the person who threw the water on him. As his eyes rested on a very angry looking blonde, he gulped and started to back away from the fuming preist. Sanzo saw this and just watched him closely.

"Ah Goku I see that you have decided to return to the land of the living. Now why do you go get dryed off, change your clothes, AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING BECASUE HAKKAI AND GOJYO ARE ON THEIR WAY, NOW MOVE!"

Goku just took off without a word into the bathroom with a change of clothes. Sanzo sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose then his temples. He then walked out of the bedroom and headed to the living room to wait for the guests to arrive.

"_Man this day is already off to a bad start wonderfuckingful_"

Sanzo thought to himself as he then got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to make some much needed tea.

Hakkai was in the shower as Gojyo was in the bedroom laying out Hakkai's outfit that he was planning to wear to the party. As he finished the task at hand he heard the water turn off, then turned his attention to the door that was opening. Hakkai walked out of the bathroom with noithing on but a towel covering him. Gojyo gulped at the way the water ran down his lover's body and he suddenly felt his pants tighten. Hakkai noticed the silence and staring that Gojyo was doing.

"Gojyo are you alright?"

Gojyo snapped out it and felt his face go warm as he continued to stare at his lover, he then rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while nodding that he was fine. Hakkai chuckled at the way Gojyo was acting, so he struted over to him and wrapped his arms around the mans neck, kissed him qucikly on the lips, winked, then walked over to the bed to get his clothes.

"Uh...haha...yea...I'll...uh...let you get changed then I'll see you in the livingroom see ya."

With that Gojyo left the room, all the while Hakkai had a bright smile on his face as he continued to get dressed. He was really looking forward to this baby shower no doubt about that.

As Sanzo finished making his tea he finally heard the bedroom door open and saw his lover walking into the livingroom. Goku looked at him while Sanzo stood in the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"Are you finished getting ready?"

Goku nodded his head, then lowered it in embaresment. Sanzo sighed, placed his tea on the counter, walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Goku nuzzled into the embrace and sighed in contentment. Sanzo pulled back and stared at the monkey, caressed his cheek, and placed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I am sorry that I threw the water on you...its just that you wouldn't get up so I decided to do something drastic."

"No it was my fault so I deserved it, so are Hakkai and Gojyo coming soon?"

Sanzo looked at the clock and saw that is was almost time. He nodded his head as he patted Goku's head, grabbed his tea and decided to go sit in his chair and relax for a few moments. Goku smiled and went into the kitchen to get the last of the food to place on the table, as he finished this task the doorbell rang. Sanzo looked at Goku over the rim of his glasses to see if it was alright to get the door, with a quick nod he placed his paper and tea down, and headed over to the door. As he opened the door he was greeted with not the guest of honor but someone completely differnet.

"Hello Sanzo I hope I am not early."

Sanzo stared at the man at his door in shock. He couldn't believe it he actually came, Sanzo just kept staring which made the man in the doorway nervous. So he cleared his throat to try and get the priests attention.

"Ahem...uh Sanzo are you going to let me in or am I suposed to stand out here all day?"

Sanzo snapped out of his shock as he shook his head. He then showed the man into the house, and showed him where the food and drinks were. Goku who finished in the kitchen walked out into the living room, to greet the guest that arrived a few mintues early. When he saw who it was Goku's mouth fell open.

"Hello Goku it is very nice to see you again, and thank you for my brothers number I couldn't have been able to talk to him with out your help."

Goku slowly nodded his head, shook his head, cleared his throat and smiled happily at the man infornt of him. Sanzo watched this interaction and hoped Goku wouldn't do or say anything stupid, like he usually does in these kinds of moments.

"You are very welcome Dokugakuji I am very glad you could make it, I'm sure Gojyo will be happy to see you, so why don't you come and help yourself to some of the food and drinks I have prepared for everyone."

"That sounds wonderful Goku thank you."

Dokugakuji said as he smiled kindly at the young man, as he looked over at the huge spread of food that was placed in front of him. Meanwhile Goku met Sanzo on the other side of the room and huddled together to talk in hushed tones.

"I can't beleive he came I hope nothing goes wrong today."

Sanzo nodded in agreement as he glanced at Dokugakuji who was enjoying the food very much. He turned his attention back to his lover and continued in a hushed tone.

"You and me both, I just hope Gojyo dosen't get upset and start something. I mean with Hakkai beening in his third week of pregnancey with two more weeks left, I really hope they don't cause any disconfort for him and the twins he is carrying."

Goku agreeded with his lover and looked back over at Gojyo's older brother who was now sampling some of the drinks. But before anyone could do or say anything the doorbell rang once more. Sanzo sighed and walked slowly over to the door.

"_Well here we go_."

Sanzo thought as he opened the door and was greeted with Gojyo and Hakkai who gave the priest a smile while Gojyo nodded his head. While sanzo stood back and let his friends into the house, Gojyo took hold of Hakkai's arm and helped him threw the door and to the nearest chair. Goku came over and greeted his friends.

"Hey Hakkai, Gojyo I am so happy you could make it, I hope you two enjoy the food and drinks I prepared."

"Hi Goku we are happy to see you too, and I can't wait to try some of the food you made right Gojyo?"

Gojyo looked down at his lover, then to Goku and back again. He then nodded his head, as he looked around the room at the wonderful decortations all around the house.

"Wow, monkey boy I can't beleive you went all out for us."

Gojyo said as he glanced around once more before turning his attention back to the glaring teen. Goku huffed and turned away from the pervy water sprite. Hakkai chuckled at his friends antics as they playfully joked.

"Yes I agree with Gojyo Goku, you did a wonderful job for us thank you so much."

Goku smiled brightly at the complament and bowed respectfully to his friend. Sanzo just rolled his eyes as he watched this, Gojyo just chuckled at the way the monkey was sucking up to Hakkai.

"You are very welcome Hakkai I wanted to make it perfect for you."

Hakkai smiled at him and looked around himself, and he was definiately impressed with the way the house looked. He then noticed the other person that was in the room, and he gasped and threw his hands over his mouth. Gojyo heard the gasp and looked down at his lover in concern.

"Hakkai what is it, What's wrong?"

Hakkai just slowly lifted his hand, pointed his finger in the direction of the kitchen, and saw the person that was leaning against the doorway. Gojyo turned his eyes to the direction where Hakkai pointed and his eyes went huge.

"Hello Gojyo its been a long time, how are you?"

"D-D-Dokugakuji...

Well, what did you think cliff hanger huh lol. I had a little trouble getting this story going again but after a while I finally figured out where I wanted to go with this so Please read and review. BTW thank you all for the wonderful suport I love you all.


	12. Chapter 10 Part 2

Here is the second part of chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it. I had a fun time writting this one lol! Well anyway here it is!

**Chapter 10 (Part 2)**

"Dokugakuji...w-what are you doing here?"

Gojyo asked his older brother with shock still showing on his face. Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai kept their eyes locked on the brothers for any sudden outburts or fights. Of course if any of those two things did happen Sanzo would stop it in a second.

"Why Gojyo don't you remember, you invited me to your baby shower so of course I would show up. I mean I am not going to miss meeting my wonderful necies or nephews when they arrive now am I."

Gojyo frowned at his brother and watched him closely for any sign of threats. After not feeling anything coming from him he decided to finally answer Dokugakuji. Hakkai then grabbed Gojyo's hand to tell him that he was there if he needed him for anything. The water sprite smiled at his lover then turned his attention back to his brother again.

"No I do not remember inviting you, all I remember is that you would show up before the babies were born, I didn't say anything about the baby shower to you."

Dokugakuji smiled at his brother and shook his head. He then grabbed his drink and raised it in the air while looking at Gojyo and Hakkai.

"Well even if you didn't invite me I still wanted to come and see you, so without anymore delay I would like to formally congradulate you and Hakkai on having twins."

Sanzo and Goku saw this and also raised there glasses to the couple and took a drink. After a few minutes of ocward silence Hakkai finally decided to speak.

"Thank you very much for that lovely toast Dokugakuji, we really are happy you were able to join us on this wonderful day, right Gojyo?"

Gojyo sighed and smiled at his brother for the first time in five years. He nodded his head in agreement, walked over to Dokugakuji, and gave him a hug. Meanwhile Sanzo, Goku, and even Hakki were shocked at the sudden act of kindness.

"It's great to see you too big bro."

Gojyo whispered into his brothers ear as he then back away from the embrace. Dokugakuji smiled at his brother.

"You too Gojyo you too."

As time passed Gojyo had a wonderful time getting to know his brother again, while Hakkai was complamenting Goku on his great food. Sanzo was supervisinng the whole room for any signs of trouble, but luckly there wasn't any that he could tell. So he walked over to Hakki and Goku to check up on his friends condition.

"Hakkai do you mind if I take this time to do a check up on the twins?"

Hakkai looked over at Sanzo and nodded, sat up, and relaxed a little as Sanzo came closer and placed his hand over his stomach. As the priest was doing that Dokugakuji noticed all the attention Hakkai was getting, so he decided to ask his brother a question.

"Gojyo what exactly is Sanzo doing to Hakkai?"

Gojyo turned his attention to his lover who was getting a check up done by the priest. He smiled kindly at the scene, then turned his eyes back to his brother with a bright smile on his face.

"It's nothing to worry about bro, Sanzo is just using his powers to check the condition of the twins and Hakkai thats all."

Dokugakuji looked over at the group then turned his attention back to his brother. He saw the smile on his younger brothers face and smiled at how happy he seemed to be, which in his mind was a great thing.

"Really I didn't know Sanzo could do that, I mean he never did it before so it's hard to believe it you know."

Gojyo nodded his head in agreement and chuckled a little. Of course Sanzo never did it before there was never a real reason for it actually.

"Yea I know, it shocked us too when he first did it, but I think its a great gift. Besides if he didn't have this power we would never know how the twins are, and would have to wait for them to be born to know what condition they were in."

Dokugakuji nodded his head and took one last look at Hakkai who was now finished with his examanation. Then Sanzo walked over to Gojyo and his brother to tell them of the examanation, while Goku helped Hakkai realx and get comfortable again.

"Well Gojyo I am happy to report that the twins and Hakkai are in great condidtion, and are looking great. Also looks like it will be a easy and uneventful birth."

"Really Sanzo?"

The priest nodded and took a sip of his drink he had in his hand. Gojyo was smiling brightly at the news and went over to his lover to tell him what he just found out. Sanzo watched this and smiled, then turned his attention to the man next to him.

"So it seems you will be having some healthy twins as necies or nephews."

"Yes it does seem like that doesn't it."

Dokugakuji took a sip of his drink while watching his brother intreract with Goku and his lover. He couldn't be happier for his brother.

As the party started to wine down, Hakkai and Gojyo were getting ready to head home. Sanzo and Goku were getting ready to say their goodbyes but before any of that could happen, Dokugakuji decided to speak.

"Um Gojyo, Hakkai before you leave I would like to tell you I have one more suprise for you."

Before he could continue his cell phone rang. He answered it and listened to the voice on the other end closely. After a few mintues he hung up and smiled at his brother.

"Well as I was saying I have one more surprise for you, so I was wondering if I could have you all join me in going over to Hakkai's and Gojyo's place, that is if it's not a problem with you two of course."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and Hakkai looked back at him, then turned his attention back to his friends.

"I don't see why not, so why don't we head over then."

With that being said the group left Goku and Sanzo's place and headed to the other couples house. Along the way everyone was in delightful conversation, Goku and Hakkai were talking about baby stuff, Gojyo and Dokugakuji were talking about what the other did over the past five years, and Sanzo would put his two cents in whenever someone asked his opinion.

"Ok guys we're hear."

Hakkai said as they arrived at a nice, comfortable looking, home. Gojyo went to the door first to unlock it, then walked over to Hakkai to help him into the house. After Hakkai was placed into the house, and was comfortable Gojyo motioned for everyone else to follow him inside. As the group went inside they were greated with a large living room, with a fireplace in the corner of the far wall, a nice sofa that was facing the large T.V. to the left of the room, and two chairs that also faced the T.V.

"Well take a seat guys."

Gojyo said as he sat next to Hakkai on the love seat that was next to the window. Sanzo took a seat on the sofa, who was soon followed by Goku who sat half on his lap, and half on the sofa. Dokugakuji meanwhile took a chair closest to the hallway that lead to the bedroom, bathroom, and the newly formed nursery.

"So Dokugakuji what is this big surprise that you have for us?"

Hakkai asked as he nuzzled closer to Gojyo, who wrapped his arms around him. Dokugakuji smiled at the affection his brother and Hakkai were showing each other. He then cleared his throat and stood in the middle of the room.

"Well in a few weeks I will have the pleasure of greeting my new necies or nephews, and I have decided to help out with getting things ready for there arrival."

At the moment of slience in the little speach everyone nodded their heads waiting for him to continue. So he took a breath and continued his speach.

"So I have taken the liberty of ordering the items that you and Gojyo wanted for the nursery, along with the paint colors you wanted to use."

Hakkai gasped softly and threw his hands to his mouth, while Gojyo smiled at his brother very happy that he kept his promise. But before anyone could say anything, Gojyo's brother held up his hands for silence. When he got no reaction in return he continued his words.

"Which brings me to the reason why I asked all of you to come over."

He then walked over to the hallway, turned to face his audience, and smiled once more at his brother and his lover.

"Now Hakkai may I ask you to close your eyes, and Gojyo can you help Hakkai so he doesn't hurt himself."

Gojyo nodded his head, while Hakkai happily colsed his eyes, then grabbed his lover's hand and slowly stood up. Dokugakuji waved his hands over to Sanzo and Goku telling them to also follow him.

"Ok now if you all would follow me I will finally show you the surprise I have for you."

With that said Dokugakuji lead the way into the hallway and around the corner, then stopped at a door. He grabbed the door knob, but before he opened the door he said one last thing to his brother and Hakkai.

"Hakkai, Gojyo I am happy to show you your new improved nursery."

Then without anymore delay he openend the door, Hakkai was told to open his eyes, and the group was greeted with a fully furnished nursery. It had two cribs, one blue the other pink, the walls were painted half blue and half pink, there were two changing tables in each corner of the room, each crib had some toys and stuffed animals in them, the closets were packed with clothing and dipers, and last but not least each crib had built in blank name tags for the childs name. And of course there were two blank baby books placed on the book shelf that hung on the wall between the two cribs.

"Oh...my...god...I-I-I can't believe...Oh Gojyo...

Hakkai's voice trailed off as he was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness, and had tears in his eyes as he kept looking over the room. Gojyo was in shock also as he also looked at the room, and saw all the things that he told his brother to get was actually there.

"I know Hakkai this is wonderful I have no doubt that the kids are going to love this room."

He then turned his attention to his brother after he gave Hakkai a kiss. His brother was standing to the side of the room and smiled at him. Gojyo walked over to his brother and threw his arms around the man for the second time that day.

"Dokugakuji...I-I-I can't believe you did this I am so happy, I mean look at this place everything is here...

Gojyo trailed off as looked over the room once more. He looked over at Hakkai who was walking around the room touching, and picking things up to look at them. Sanzo and Goku were also surprised at the way the room looked. Goku was overly happy for his friends, and was now offically excited for the twins to arrive.

"Well I did say I would take care of everything Gojyo, so all you need to do is just enjoy the room."

Gojyo sighed, smiled at Hakkai and how happy he looked while looking the room over. Then looked back at his brother.

"Bro you know I can't just take this...I am going to pay you back somehow I promise so-

Dokugakuji held up his hand to stop him. He didn't want Gojyo to feel gulity for any of this, so he decided to tell him for the final time, that he did NOT need to do anything but ENJOY all that this room offered.

"Gojyo please its alright I gave this as a gift for you, so please don't worry about paying me back ok."

The water sprite sighed once again and slowly nodded his head in agreement. He then walked over to Hakkai who was looking over the cribs, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hakkai leaned into the embrace and sighed happily.

"Gojyo isn't this beautiful I can't believe your brother did all this, I mean all the things you and me talked over are in this room."

"Yea I know I am as surprised as you are."

Gojyo said as he tightened his grip on his lover. Sanzo and Goku smiled at there friends happiness and decided that it was time to let them enjoy the room. So Goku walked over to his friends and told them that he and Sanzo were going to leave.

"Hakkai, Gojyo, me and Sanzo are gonna head home for the night, so you two can enjoy the new nursery ok."

The two men snapped out of their moment, turned their attention to the other people in the room with them. Hakkai was the first to speak.

"What already? You guys don't need to leave so soon, you can stay a little longer can't you?"

"Sorry guys but me and monkey boy here have some cleaning to do, so we better get going."

Sanzo said as he and Goku were headed out the door. Gojyo left Hakkai's side for a moment and walked over to his best friends. He then thanked them both for everything they did, and hoped to see them when the twins arrive.

"Thanks for everything you two we really enjoyed all the food, Goku you really improved as a cook. Sanzo I hope you and Goku will be there when the twins arrive."

"Of course we will we wouldn't miss it for the world Gojyo, you can bet we'll be there right Sanzo?"

Goku asked as he looked up at his lover. Sanzo smiled at his friend and nodded his head. He then shook Gojyo's hand, gave Hakkai a kiss on the cheek, waved bye to Dokugakuji, and he and Goku left for home.

Soon after Sanzo and Goku left Dokugakuji also decided to leave. Gojyo was a little upset at this but soon got over it. Hakkai gave him a hug, which Dokugakuji returned. He then placed a kiss on the man's hand and headed for the door.

"Well I guess I will see you two in about two weeks then."

"Yea looks like it."

"Listen...bro...I just wanted to thank you one more time for everything you did, I am glad you could make it for the shower, and I am very happy I was able to see and talk with you again."

Dokugakuji nodded his head and had a bright smile on his face. Then gave his brother one more hug and said farewell to Hakkai.

"You are very welcome both of you I just hope you enjoy the room is all, and yes I also enjoyed getting to know you again to Gojyo, So I will see you two again in two weeks."

He then waved once more to Hakkai and left the house.

After his brother left Gojyo walked over to his lover, embraced him from the back, and placed his hands on the bump that was now Hakkai's stomach. Hakkai sighed in contentment and leaned into the warmth that was his lover.

"I can't wait for the kids to see this room Gojyo, I have a feeling this room will be there favorite place to be."

Gojyo chuckled at that and softly nuzzled his lover's hair.

"Yea I know I can't wait either, I just hope they don't fight over who has the better toys."

Hakkai stared at the man he loved and soon fell into a fit of laughs. Gojyo blinked a few times at the way his lover was acting, but soon he too was laughing.

Goku and Sanzo finished with the cleaning, they then put the left over food in the fridge, put the trash out, then they both clolasped on the sofa together. Goku cuddled closer to the priest who welcomed the closeness. Sanzo then started to run his fingers threw the monkey's hair, which in return made the monkey purr softly. Sanzo smiled at the little noise he was getting from his actions.

"I can't believe the party actually was a sucess, I really thought Gojyo and his brother were gonna duke it out."

"Yea me too I was ready to break any fights up too. But I am happy that it ended the way it did, plus Gojyo and Hakkai got a new nursery."

Sanzo said as he brushed some hair out of his lover's eyes. Goku smiled up at him as he turned around and placed his head on Sanzo's lap. The priest returned the smile and captured Goku's lips in a breif lip lock. As the kiss ended Sanzo lifted Goku up so he would be on his lap facing him.

"I am also proad that your food and decortations were praised very highly too."

Goku smiled at him kissed him on the tip of his nose. Sanzo was taken aback at this and smirked at the little monkey on his lap. Goku on the other hand saw the look in his eyes and gulped. He then slowly tried to get off the priest's lap, but failed as he felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist.

"Well looks like someone is quite playful tonight."

"Uh...m-maybe...

Goku stutterd as he once again tried to get up but once again failed. Sanzo smiled evilly at him and decided to continue this elsewhere. So he stood up with Goku still wrapped around him and headed into the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night expressing there love for one another.

Well? How was it? Good? Bad? LOL! Anyway please read and review!


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The second to last week of Hakkai's pegnancy arrived and Gojyo couldn't be happier. He was over excited for the arrival of his children, that he actually slept in the nursery one night. Hakkai laughted at him when he woke up the next morning stiff to the point where he coouldn't move.

"I told you that it would be a bad idea if you slept there Gojyo."

"Yea, Yea I know...It's just I can't wait for the kids to get here."

"Hahaha...yea me too I just hope that I will be a good parent to both of them."

Hakkai said as he got breakfest ready. Gojyo watched how his lover was acting after his statement, he smiled and walked over to him, kissed his cheek, and wrapped his arms around him. Hakkai welcomed the embrace as he kept his eyes on the food that was cooking on the stove. Gojyo nuzzled his hair and whispered softly in his ear.

"Hakkai you are going to be the best parent for them I have no doubts about that."

"But-

"But nothing, everything will be fine babe, so don't think about it too much alright?"

Hakkai sighed and nodded his head, flipped the pancakes, and turned to face Gojyo without leaving his arms. He stared into his lover's eyes, smiled sweetly, kissed him and returned to finish the cooking.

"Why don't you go and set the table so I can finish the food."

"Sure sweetheart."

Gojyo kissed him on the neck, then walked over to the cabnets to collect the plates and sliver ware, and began to set the table. As Gojyo continued to set the table, Hakkai finished the pancakes and was about to start the eggs when, he got a sudden sharp pain that he gasped and dropped the tray of eggs on the floor. At the sudden gasp Gojyo heard he turned to find Hakkai holding his stomach tightly.

"HAKKAI! What is it? What's wrong?"

"S-Sanzo-cal-call-S-S-Sanzo..."

"Alright just hang on."

Gojyo ran to the phone and dialed Sanzo's number as quick as he could.

The sound of the phone ringing filled the house as Goku and sanzo were sitting and have their morning tea. Goku put down his cup and went over to answer the phone, Sanzo just glanced at Goku then returned to reading his paper.

"Hello?"

"GOKU! Where is Sanzo we need him to get over here right now its Hakkai."

Goku pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard Gojyo scream his name. He shook his head then spoke into the phone.

"Alright Gojyo he will be over right away."

"Ok Just hurry-

Gojyo was cut off as he heard a sudden sound coming from the kitchen. Goku was left with hearing running footsteps, a lot of moving around, and then Gojyo's voice was back on the line.

"Goku just get here I don't know whats wrong with Hakkai so hurry please."

With that Gojyo hung up and Goku was left with the dial tone beeping in his ear. He then placed the phone on the cradle, jogged back to the kitchen, and pulled the paper away from Sanzo. The priest was about to yell at him until he saw the look on the monkey's face.

"What's wrong Goku who was on the phone?"

"Gojyo...he said that Hakkai is in a lot of pain and he doesn't know what is going on."

"Alright lets get going come on."

Gojyo was placing wet cloths on Hakkai's head as he was trying to lower his lover's sudden fever. Hakkai was panting and sweating as he held his stomach. Gojyo placed Hakkai on the bed after he got off the phone with Goku, so he could get him comfortable before Sanzo and Goku showed up.

"G-G-Gojyo...is Sanzo coming?"

"Yes, yes he is babe don't worry he will be here real soon alright."

Gojyo said as he dabbed at the sweat that was forming on Hakkai's face and neck. Hakkai on the other hand groaned in pain, but welcomed the coldness of the water. Just then the door flew open and Gojyo heard footsteps running toward the bedroom.

"Sanzo in here hurry."

Gojyo said as he finally saw the priest, and Goku arrive at the room and sat next to the bed. Without a word Sanzo placed his hands on Hakkai's stomach, focused his energy, and looked over the twins. After a few mintues of pain filled silence and Hakkai's panting, Sanzo opened his eyes and faced his worried looking friend.

"The twins are ready to come out it looks like."

Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai looked at the priest like he had two heads. How can that be the twins weren't suposed to come in another week or so. At least thats what Sanzo said before.

"How, but, why...

Gojyo said as he stared at Sanzo, looked at Hakkai who was still panting but had a surprised look on his face. Goku also was shocked but at the same time he felt happy, and worried too.

"Are they (pant) going to be (pant) alright Sanzo?"

Hakkai asked as he panted. Sanzo thought for a few mintues, shook his head and looked into Hakkai's worried, pain filled eyes.

"Yes they will be I will defenitly make sure of that Hakkai don't worry."

Hakkai stared into Sanzo's violet eyes and saw the determination in them, and nodded his head. Gojyo watched this whole scene and was happy to know that his kids will be fine but, he was more worried about Hakkai.

"Ok Sanzo what do you need to get this done?"

Gojyo asked as he held Hakkai's hand and waited for directions. Sanzo looked at him, then to Goku, then back again. He nodded his head and went on to tell them what he needed and what he wanted them to do.

"Alright Goku, you and Gojyo get me some towels, warm water, and some blankets."

With that said Gojyo stood up, kissed Hakkai on his forehead, sqeezed his hand, and with Goku behind him they left to get the supplies ready for the twins. Meanwhile Sanzo made sure that his friend was comfortable and had him sit up a little more. He then continued to dab at the sweat that formed on his forehead, face, and neck.

"Sanzo are you sure my twins will be ok?"

"I am very sure Hakkai they are just a little early that's all."

Sanzo smirked, Hakkai smiled a little at the joke, then leaned back against the pillows that were around him to give him support.

When Goku and Gojyo arrived back in the room, they were told to set the bowl of warm water on the side table, to place the towels on the bed, and to make Hakkai sit up a little more before they started the delivery. Gojyo, after he was done with his task, returned to the side of the bed to hold Hakkai's hand. Goku on the other hand sat next to Sanzo as he watited for the next direction.

"Ok Goku I need you to sit at the end of the bed ok."

"Alright Sanzo, then what?"

"Then you are going to help with the deilvery of the twins."

Goku's mouth flew open as he stared at his lover. What did Sanzo mean by that? Did he have to get the twins out or something? He was so confused and worried that his feelings where showing on his face. Sanzo saw the look, sighed softly, then placed his hand on Goku's.

"Goku I know this is a lot to ask of you but I NEED you to do this please?"

"But S-Sanzo I don't know anything about child birth, I don't know what to do."

"It's alright Goku I will guide you threw it ok, that is of course if its ok with you two?"

Sanzo asked as he turned his attention to the soon to be parents/his best friends. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other, then back at Sanzo and Goku, they both nodded thier heads as they agreed to the plan.

"It would be great if you could do that Goku, I would be very happy if you would handle our children."

"He's right monkey boy...you can do it."

Goku chocked back a sob, nodded his head, then postioned himself at the end of the bed and was ready for the next step. Sanzo smiled at his lover and looked toward Hakkai, who was still panting and sweating. He then made sure Gojyo was still whipping away the sweat and calming Hakkai down as best her could.

"Alright Hakkai let me check the twins once more and when I tell you I want you to push ok?"

Hakkai nodded his head while Gojyo held his hand and kept cool water close at hand. Sanzo then placed his hands on Hakkai's stomach one last time, centered his engery and looked in on the twins. After a few minutes of this Sanzo pulled his hands away and looked at Hakkai.

"Hakkai get ready to push but not until I say so ok?"

Hakkai nodded his head again and waited for his sign to start. The preist then looked at Goku who was watching the whole secne, and waited for him to start the next part. He then motioned for Goku to get ready, then with one nod of the head Sanzo turned his attention back to Hakkai.

"Hakkai on the count of three push 1...2...3...push."

Hakkai took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could. Gojyo kept whispering sweet words to him, Sanzo kept a hand on Hakkai's stomach as he felt the twins move, and nodded Hakkai to push again.

"You can do it babe just a few more pushes."

Gojyo said as he watched his lover push two more times. Suddenly they heard Goku gasp, he then took his arms and watched as a little body started to show. Sanzo noticed it too and told Hakkai to make one more big push.

"Hakkai one more push and you will be done."

Hakkai then took one more deep breath, sqeezed Gojyo's hand, and gave the biggest push of his life until the room was filled with the load cry of a baby.

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh my God Sanzo look at this its so beautiful, I can't- can't oh my god...

Goku trailed off as he grabbed a towel, cleaned the child off and looked at the cutiest thing he ever saw. Sanzo smiled at how Goku seemed so happy to have a baby in his arms, he then walked over to his lover and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great job Goku you did wonderful, now why don't you go and hand Hakkai and Gojyo their first child."

Goku smiled, nodded his head, stood up, then walked over to his friends who had happy and surprised faces. Hakkai smiled at the bundle in Goku's arms and reached out for his child. Goku gently handed the bundle to Hakkai and stood back to admire the lovely scene.

"Congradulations Hakkai Gojyo, Its a healthy baby boy."

Both parents gushed over the little guy,who had black hair with red high-lights, with red eyes. Gojyo was so happy that he had tears in his eyes, Hakkai saw them and kissed his face softly.

"Welcome to the family Yuta...our little Yuta."

Gojyo said as he kissed his head, nuzzled him close and turned his eyes on his lover. Hakkai smiled sweetly at him. Gojyo then kissed Hakkai good and hard which in turn made Hakkai return the kiss just as hard.

"You did great babe."

"Thank you Gojyo."

The two stared into each others eyes until Hakkai was hit with another sharp pain. Which meant the other child was ready to come out. Sanzo without missing a beat motioned for Goku to get ready. Which this time he was ready to do the best he could.

"Hakkai just like before breath, then push alright."

Hakkai nodded and took a deep breath, sqeezed Gojyo's hand and pushed once more. Sanzo felt the child move a lot more smoothly then the first one, which was a good sign and ment that it shouldn't take long for this child to be born.

"Great job sweetheart."

Gojyo whispered into his lover's ear as he panted, and gathered his breath. Sanzo then looked down at Goku who was watching for any sign of the child. When Goku saw nothing Sanzo turned to Hakkai and told him to push again.

"Hakkai do it once more ok?"

Hakkai nodded his head and repeated the process again. This time Sanzo felt the child move closer to the exit. He smiled and again looked at his lover who put a finger up, to tell them that one more push will do it.

"Ok Hakkai one more and then you will be done."

Sanzo said as he watched Gojyo whip away the sweat and kissed his forehead. Hakkai took one more deep breath, pushed with all his might, and waited for the sound of a baby's cry. But for some reason their wasn't a sound. Goku saw the child come out but wondered what was wrong. He looked at Sanzo and his eyes told Sanzo all he needed to know.

"Sanzo what's wrong with our child?"

Hakkai asked as he was collecting his breath. The priest just stood up and walked over to Goku who was just finishing up on the cleaning process. Goku looked up at his lover with sad eyes.

"S-Sanzo I don't know what to do."

Sanzo slowly took the child and checked the vitals, the heart, and pulse rate. He then smiled after a few minutes of deathly silence. He placed the child on his shoulder and patted it on its back. Suddenly there was a loud cry that filled the room. Hakkai sighed in relief as he nuzzled close to Gojyo.

"There we go sweetheart, now why don't we go and see your mommy and daddy huh."

Sanzo whispered and walked over to his friends, placed the child into Hakkai's waiting arms, and stood back to watch the little reunion. He then smiled, looked back over to his lover and waved him over. Goku walked up next to Sanzo and smiled happily at the wonderful scene.

"Once again congradulations to you both and to your healthy baby girl."

Sanzo said as he wrapped his arms around Goku as he softly cried on his shoulder. Gojyo and Hakkai also were in tears but they were happy none the less.

"Hi little one welcome to the family...Maria...our dearest Maria."

The baby girl looked up at her parents with her bright green eyes, and giggled softly as one of her parents ran a hand threw her smooth red hair.

Well there is chapter 11 hope you enjoyed it. Now only the epilouge to do. So see you all again for the final chapter. Please Read and Review


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As Gojyo and Hakkai were setting things up for the twins birthday, they heard a knock on the door. Gojyo walked over to the door and smiled at who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey bro I am glad you could make it."

"Of course I would it's my neise's and nephew's birthday."

Gojyo chuckled as he shut the door, and helped carry the gifts that his brother brought.

"Hi Dokogakuji weare so happy you made it."

Hakkai said as he smiled at him. Dokogakuji smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me, I hope the kids like the gifts I brought them."

Gojyo then appeared carrying some gifts, and went to place them on the table. Hakkai chuckled at how many gifts were already on the table.

"I have a feeling the kids will love them."

"Yea I'll say."

Gojyo said as he routated his shoulders, from the weight he unloaded on the table. Hakkai smiled at his lover as he came up and started rubbing his shoulders.

"By the way where are the kids, I didn't see or hear them when I came in?"

"Oh they are at Sanzo's and Goku's house for now, until we are done setting everything up."

Hakkai said as he put some decorations up to hang around the entrance to the livingroom.

"Oh well I can't wait to see them when they come back."

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you too bro."

Gojyo said as he and his brother put the rest of the decorations up.

"Sanzo are you done with the snacks yet?"

Goku called as he was trying to get the twins to stop fighting with each other.

"Yuuuuuuta! Give it back I had it first."

Maria whinned as her brother kept the toy to himself. Goku tried to take it back, but the boy would just glare and move away. Soon Sanzo appeared in the doorway with the snacks, Yuta suddenly dropped the toy and ran over to his uncle Sanzo to get some food.

"Here you guys go."

Sanzo said as he placed the food on the table and stood back. Yuta came over and dug in right away. While Goku came over carrying Maria, then placed her down so she could eat. Goku then sighed as he flopped down on the couch and relaxed. Sanzo watched his lover as he laid on the couch, smiled and walked over, all the while keeping an eye on the kids, who were now enjoying their snacks in silence.

"You know Goku we still need to get them ready for their you-know-what."

Sanzo whispered so the kids couldn't hear. Goku sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I know but they are a handful just by themselves."

Sanzo chuckled and ran a hand threw Goku's hair. Goku purred in contentment at the feeling of his lover's hands. Just then Maria walked over to her uncles and held up a book in his face.

"Uncle Goku, Sanzo I want to hear a story."

Sanzo smiled down at the young girl and nodded. She then placed the book on Sanzo's lap, and slowly climbed up to sit. Goku just nuzzled Sanzo's hip as he settled in for story time. But before they could start Yuta came over and jumped up, and landed on Goku's stomach causing the monkey to loose his breath for a few minutes.

"Man you definatly are your father's son."

Goku wheezed as he sat up and rubbed his stomach. Yuta on the other hand just stuck his tougue out and got comfortable for story time.

"Come on uncle Sanzo start the story."

Yuta said as he waited for the priest to start. Sanzo cleared his throat and began the story. As Sanzo read the kids a story, Goku went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Maria is just like Hakkai thank god, but Yuta is exactly like Gojyo and its really scary to see how much he acts like him."

Goku said to himself as he waited for the tea to be done. But before he could finish the tea the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Goku said as he walked over to answer the phone.

"Hey monkey boy, you and Sanzo can bring the kids back over now."

Gojyo said. Goku inwardly cheered and danced. Thank the lord.

"Oh ok well we will be there soon."

"Great see you guys soon."

With that Gojyo hung up, followed shortly by Goku doing the same. Goku then walked into the living room to find the kids hanging on every word the preist said.

"Hey guys your father called saying its time to go home ok."

Sanzo's voice stopped and looked up at his lover. He then shut the book and placed it on the table.

"Aw but the story was just getting good."

Yuta said as he complained. Sanzo shrugged his shoulders and picked up Maria.

"Sorry guys but your parents want you home, besides they have a surprise for you."

"Really uncle Sanzo?"

Maria asked as she stared into her uncles eyes with a bright look in her eyes. The preist nodded and motioned for Goku to gather the kids things.

"Yea and if you want to see what it is we better get going."

Goku said as he carried the kids things, and followed Sanzo out the door with Yuta between them.

After Gojyo hung up the phone Hakkai handed him a drink, he smiled and kissed him. Hakkai couldn't believe that is has already been two years since the twins were born. How time flys, but he was happy none the less. A knock on the door drew everyones attention to front door. Hakkai placed his drink down and went to get the door.

"MAMA!"

Yuta yelled as he ran into the house and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hey there birthday boy, did you have fun at uncle Sanzo's and Goku's."

"Yea we always do."

Hakkai laughed and hugged his son, and placed him down so he could go see his father.

"Hi mama."

Maria said from Sanzo's arms.

"Hi sweetheart are you ready for your surprised."

She nodded as she reached out, Hakkai smiled and took his daughter in his arms. He faced his friends and motioned them to follow him in.

"UNCLE DOKUGAKUJI!"

Yuta yelled once more as he ran into his other uncle's arms. Dokugakuji picked up his nephew and carried him into the livingroom. Where he saw all the decorations and all the gifts on the table.

"Are all those gifts for me?"

Before his uncle could say anything, Yuta's father's voice stopped him.

"Yuta...some of those gifts are for your sister, because it is her birthday too."

Yuta stared at his uncle who nodded his head. He then turned his eyes to his father who stood in the room with his arms crossed infront of him.

"Sorry Papa."

Hakkai walked into the room with Maria in his arms along with Goku and Sanzo following him.

"Ah there is the birthday girl."

Gojyo said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and led the way to the livingroom where the gifts were.

After the gifts were given out the kids waited for their cake and ice cream. Hakkai started to get the cake, while Gojyo got the ice cream. Sanzo, Goku, and Dokugakuji meanwhile were sitting in the living room watching the kids play.

"Well I am happy that the twins birthday is going well."

Hakkai said as he finished placing a piece of cake and Gojyo a scoop of ice cream on a plate.

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be?"

Gojyo asked as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai and held him close.

"I don't know...I just feel really happy is all."

Hakkai said as he nuzzled closer into his lover's arms. Gojyo kissed him on the cheek.

"That's more like it, now why don't we go back into the living room before the kids get too crazy."

Hakkai chuckled at the statement and nodded his head. Gojyo smiled as he heard Hakkai laugh and went into the room. Hakkai smiled to himself at how his life turned out. He was happy when he met Gojyo, happier when he and Gojyo told each other how they felt, and felt the happiest he ever had when his twins were born. Even though they went threw a lot to get here, Hakkai wouldn't change any of it for the world. He then walked back into the living room and saw his family having fun.

"Hey Uncle Goku?"

Yuta said as he waited for him to turn his attention to him.

"Yes Yuta?"

Suddenly without a word Yuta took his plate and shoved it into Goku's face, ice cream, cake, and all. Everyone gasped at what Yuta did, but soon there was a chorus of laughter filling the room as everyone laughed at the cake, ice cream covered Goku. Hakkai was shocked at first but soon he too was laughing. Yea he definitly wouldn't change anything in his life for all the world at all.

Well guys thats the end. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it. I want to thank all of my readers for there great reviews. Because without you guys I wouldn't be able to keep putting more chapters up. So see all you guys next time.


End file.
